Pregnant of two angels
by EvaAnneLenthe
Summary: It's the Shadow World so nothing happens without trouble. Follow Clary, Jace, and the others through drama and of course Clace pregnancy. Watch Jace and Clary bond even more and try to fight another evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm not on drugs, I'm just in love

 **Hello guys! My name is Eva and I'm 13 years old. I live in the Netherlands so I'm Dutch, witch is pretty important cuz you know my grammar ain't that good. But go start reading and leave me a review when your done. Btw I already wrote chapter 2 and 3 so after the last chapter you can leave me some ideas in the reviews! Thanks guys!**

" _Baby don't you see, i'm not on drugs._ _I'm not on drugs, I'm just in love"_ Clary was just finishing washing her hair, when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" she said while putting a hair mask in her hair.

"Your a natural singer Clary!" Jace said sarcastically "I hope you are in love with me though" Jace asked with a wink afterwards. She just answered with a nod and went back to the warm shower jet.

Clary thought about the first time she told Jace that she loved him. _They were in a graveyard and just slaughtered a few Forsaken. Jace almost died because Sebastian had pierced his lungs with a seraph blade, but thankfully Izzy came to help and Jace recovered in de infirmary._

 _When Clary knocked on the door she saw Jace sitting there and she thought: 'What would I have done if he hadn't made it?' She couldn't live like that: without Jace._

 _"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace asked._

 _"I'M okay? You almost died and you're asking me if I'M okay? I should be the one asking you" Clary said surprisingly loud._

 _Jace looked at her with a shocked face. "I'm sorry, you just look a little tired" Jace said apologizing._

 _"No it doesn't matter, I don't know why I reacted that way. I just really felt like I was going to lose you so I guess that's the reason why I reacted so tensed" Clary was a little bit tired though. In the middle of the night she'd woken up and she felt really nauseous. She went to the bathroom and she threw up over and over again. "I'm okay, how are you? You know since Sebastian pierced your lungs and you almost died?" She asked grinning while she went to sit on the end of the bed._

 _"I feel great, I think that I'll be able to fight tomorrow" Jace said really convincingly, but not convinced enough Clary said_

 _"No your not, I can see it at the way you look away from me" Jace looked away again. "I love you Jace but..." Clary stopped her sentence because she realized that this was the first time she'd said to Jace that she loved him. She loves him._

 _"I love you too" Jace said with eyes that said that she was the only one for him. That she was his. That he would die for her._

 _"You know this is the first time we said this to each other right?"_

 _Jace smiled "Yeah, but it's true. So true" They looked at each other and they couldn't sustain it anymore. They kissed like they'd never kissed before. They couldn't get enough of each other..._

On that exact moment Clary's eyes shut and she heard a shower curtain open before the dark came.

"Clary. Clary?!" Jace pulled away the shower curtain and saw that Clary almost fell. He catches her before she could fall. Jace ran out of the bathroom and carefully placed Clary on the bed that he and Clary shared. It had taken a long time before Jocelyn and Maryse agreed to let Jace and Clary share a bedroom. But they managed to persuade them. "Clary, Clary wake up!" Jace was shouting. Alec and Izzy ran into the room without knocking.

"What's happening?" Alec asked concerned.

"I don't know, I was brushing my theeth and the next thing I know I was holding Clary in my arms"

 **Soooo this is my first chapter. I hope you like it! Leave a review and continue to the next chapter—**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Okay you guys chapter 2. I already wrote chapter 3 (which is already out!!) but after chapter 3 YOU can leave some ideas fore the following chapters in the reviews. Reminder: I'm Dutch so my grammar isn't that good. As always LEAVE REVIEWS! Thanks guys and have fun reading!**

It's been two days since Clary passed out in the shower. Jace was sitting next to Clary's bed in the infirmary. Alec, Maryse, Izzy and Magnus were on the other side of the bed. Magnus was sitting on one knee and he helt is hands a few inches above Clary's body. After a few minutes he turned to face the others.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Jace asked worried.

"Yes she's fine she should awake soon" Magnus answered with a smile. On that exact moment Clary's eyes shut open.

"Clary! Oh I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Clary watched as the others leaves the infirmary to give Jace and Clary some time alone.

"Clary how are you? Are you okay? I was worried sick!" Jace said to Clary when the others were out of the room.

"I'm okay. It's just..." Clary stopped her scentence.

"What's wro..." Jace couldn't even answer because Clary kissed him. First real softely, but then harder, more passionate. Jace pulled his mouth away and gasped.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me. I hadn't even had time to breath" he said laughing. Clary joined him. "But if you kiss me ever time you wake up from unconsciousness, you can pass out more often you know" Jace said. Now they were both laughing really hard.

"I'll remember it for the next time" Clary said. After a few minutes when the others came in Clary and Jace were kissing again and Jace was half on Clary.

"She's okay" Alec said releaved.

"Actually she's more than okay" Isabelle said grinning. **(I'm sorry I had to use it! A/N** )

Alec, Izzy, Magnus and Maryse expected that the couple would stop kissing and heard them, but they didn't, they continued shamelessly.

"Uhum" Maryse said now. Jace and Clary jumped, they hadn't heard the others entering the infirmary.

"I'm sorry" Jace and Clary apologized.

"We were a little distracted" Clary said with a red face as red as a tomato.

"A little?" Izzy smirked.

"Sooo guys how's life been?" Clary asked trying to change the subject.

"It was fine. We slaughtered a Greater Demon as well" but before Alec could finish his scentence Clary was already sprinting to the shared bathroom in the infirmary and was throwing up.

"Clary!" Jace and Izzy were running after Clary. While Clary was throwing up Jace held here fire red hair back in one hand and with the other he massaged here back.

"Clary are you okay? What's wrong?" Jace asked concerned. Instead of Clary Izzy answered the question

"Why don't you go outside Jace? Clary and I are going to have a girl talk" Jace was about to open his mouth to respond but he was already pushed out of the bathroom and Izzy slammed the door right in his face.

"Have I done something wrong?" Jace asked through the door.

"No you haven't Jace you were amazing. I don't even know why Izzy is so hard on you. Don't worry. Just go train or something, do something for yourself" Clary answered.

"Alright, I love you" Jace said before walking away.

"I love you too" Clary answered.

As Jace walked out of the infirmary Izzy opened the door. "For some fresh air" She explained. "But Clary, are you okay? You've been throwing up a lot lately..." Clary and Izzy looked at each other and they both knew what the other was thinking. "Clary, how long ago was your period?" Izzy asked.

Clary remembered the moment she and Jace were watching a movie on their bed. That was the day when the movie " _Set it up_ " started streaming on Netflix. They weren't really paying attention to the movie though as they were messing around with each other. Jace had asked her if she was still on her period -because otherwise they should be stopping right now- and she had checked immediately. That was the last day she'd been on her period.

"Izzy, when did that awesome movie ' _Set it up'_ started streaming on Netflix?" Clary asked.

"I don't know, I'll check it" Izzy grabbed her phone and opend the app. "40 days ago".

"Oh no!" Clary said shocked. "I've missed my period".

"Hey hey look at me Clary, don't cry". Clary hadn't even noticed that she was crying. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Your on birth control right?" Izzy asked... excited?

Clary chose to ignore the excitement in Izzy's voice as she answered. Although she was a little excited too. "Yeah I am, but let's go check it" she finally answered.

 **That's it for chapter 2! Go leave a review and** **start reading chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh baby, my baby

 **Hey Shadowhunters fans! How are y'all doing?? I just wanna tell you guys that after this chapter you can leave ideas in the reviews for the coming chapters. I think it's really cool that you leave reviews. Thanks! Keep doing that! It really helps! Reminder: I am Dutch so my grammar is not quite right. of course I accept criticism. Thanks again guys!**

Clary and Izzy were walking down the corridor. As they were passing Jace's old bedroom Clary stopped and placed her hand on the door. "If we're going to do this, I want to do it with Jace" Clary said while removing her hand from the door to her side.

"You want to do what?" Izzy asked like she didn't know what she meant.

"You know what I mean, it's just... I don't know... it's not that I don't trust you, but I think this is something I have to do with him you know?"

Izzy nodded in agreement. "I understand". They walked towards the training room to find Jace. They found him shirtless and sweaty. Clary waked towards him while Izzy stayed in the door opening.

" _You know I think this is really hot right?"_ She whispered to Jace.

" _Well what are you going to do about it?"_ He asked back while his smile started to change in a smirk.

" _Ohh you're killing me you know!"_ Clary whispered shouted.

" _Am I? I didn't know."_ Jace said while he started to kiss her.

"Uhum, you know I can hear you guys right?" Izzy asked ruining the moment.

"What Izzy? Jace asked annoyed.

"Are you going to ask him or shall I?" Izzy asked while looking away from the kissing couple.

"Alright, Jace can I ask you something? You may have to sit down." Clary asked softely.

"Okay... what's wrong? Did someone hurt you because if someone did I'm going to kill that person with my bare hands!" Jace said protectively.

"Ho ho slow down Romeo!" Clary said while looking at Izzy.

Jace saw it "What am I missing or is it a...?"

"Jace, I think I'm pregnant!" Clary interrupted before he could say anything stupid.

"Your what?" Jace said... happy?

"Jace I don't even know yet, I'll have to take a pregnancy test first. But I did missed my period and I'm really nauseous all the time..." before she could finish here scentence she started sprinting to the nearest bathroom. Jace and Izzy followed.

When Clary was done throwing up, Clary, Jace and Izzy walked through the corridor heading to the living room where everyone was. Even Simon was there and he was a vampire.

"You guys, you should sit down for a second" Jace said while holding Clary's hand. Izzy also sat down on Simon's lap.

"Alright, we have kind of an announcement to make..." Jace said while being interrupted by Clary

"We don't even know it for shure yet but we think that I'm pregnant!" Clary shouted happily.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

"Hoho guys! I have to take a pregnancy test first but I wanted to do it with you guys!" Clary said.

"Wait you don't mean like literally do it with you?" Alec asked worriedly.

"No of course not! I'm going to pee on my own and then I will come out of the bathroom and look at it with you guys!"

While Clary was on de toilet everyone waited in the living room. Only Jace was in the bathroom with her.

"You know Jace you don't HAVE to be here all the time you know, it ain't pretty" Clary said chuckling.

"Are you kidding me Clary? If you are pregnant then I am going to be there fore you all the time!" Jace said really seriously.

"Well I don't even know if I like that" Clary said sarcastically.

"Well then you better get used to it!" Jace said with smirk from her to Tokyo.

"Oh yeah?" Clary said challenging.

"Yeah" Jace said before they started kissing. This time in a really weird position since Clary was on the toilet.

"Okay guys we're back!" Jace said while walking in the living room towards the main dining table with his right hand wrapped in Clary's left hand.

"What took you guys so long" Izzy asked and winked.

"Nothing just a problem with the..." Clary said.

"The lock in the door was a bit rusty" Jace said before Clary could say anything unbelievable.

"Really?" Izzy said unconvinced. Clary stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, Jace and I haven't seen the result yet so we know as much as you do. Are you ready?" Clary asked while putting her right fist with the test in it on the table. She carefully unfolded her hand and looked at the results. Before Jace could even look at the table he was already kissed by the mother of his unborn child.

 **After this chapter you guys can say what's going to happen. Just one thing: I'm not going to let them brake up cuz of something stupid. So Clace stays the whole pregnancy (and after that of course). Also I'm not going to write about every day in Clary's pregnancy. I'm probably going for: 2 months pregnant, 3 months pregnant etc...**

 **Leave a review thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Hey guys I'm back! A few o** **f my friends gave me some great ideas for the story. It'll be great. Thanks for reading the story! Leave a review and reminder: I'm Dutch! Enjoy!**

"Jace is going to be a daddy!!" Izzy said. "And I'm going to be a mommy!!" Clary and Izzy were cheering.

"Congratulations" Alec said with a smile from ear to ear. "Why are you so happy?" Jace asked. "I don't know I guess I'm just happy for my parabatai you know... and I'm going to be an uncle!".

"Ahhh I'm going to be an auntie and we have to go shopping for new clothes because girl you are going to be fat!" Izzy said excited. "Well thank you you're so nice" Clary answered sarcastically.

"Well guys, as much as I love the idea of becoming a grandma, we have to answer some basic questions." Maryse said. "For example; since when are you pregnant Clary?"

Jace and Clary looked each other in the eyes because they both didn't know when it exactly happened. "We really don't know, I mean we do it more then one time in a..." Jace couldn't even finish his scentence before Izzy cut him off. "Ew, too much information, too much" Izzy said with a dirty face on.

"The morning sickness started about a month ago... but I don't precisely know" Clary said. "Well, maybe I can help with this" Magnus said. "I can make a mini-hartmovie of the baby's heart. That way I can figure out since when exactly she was pregnant and when she is going to be in labor." Magnus explained.

Clary looked to Jace. He looked scared. "Jace are you okay?" Clary asked with a small smile. "Yeah I just... Is it safe? Magnus?" Jace asked worried. "Yes of course, otherwise I would never do this, you know me."

The heart movie went without setbacks. The baby was healthy and Clary was exactly one month pregnant and the baby was going to be born in the last week of March or the first week of April. During the making of the heart movie Jace had hold Clary's hand all the time. When it was done they had looked each other in the eyes. They could both see that the other they were both happy and that Clary's pregnancy was something good.

"I love you Clary" Jace said with love and tears of joy in his eyes. "I love you too" Clary said with much more tears. She almost couldn't say it out loud because she was so excited.

"Ahhhh" the others said. It was only then that Clary and Jace realized the others were also still in the room. "Shut up!" Jace said humorously.

"Clary!" Jocelyn stormed into the room and walked in a straight line too Jace. ( **A/N Yeah I know Jocelyn is alive in this fanfic!** ) She slapped him right in the face. "What the hell mom!" Clary said. "You made her pregnant! You did this to her! She just turned twenty and she is already pregnant! Explain yourself!"Jocelyn said angry and panting.

"Mom, I know that Jace is the one that made me pregnant, because you know that's how it works" Clary said while looking at Jace with a seductive smile and a wink. Jace looked at her with a big smile. "Uhum" Jocelyn said. "Sorry, hormones" Clary continued: "but it was my fault too mom. I didn't take my birth control that morning so I let this happen too, but the baby is perfectly fine. I'm already one month pregnant." Clary said comforting.

Jocelyn looked at Jace and Clary before continuing.

"Alright I'm sorry, it's just she is my baby girl and now she is maybe gonna have a baby girl of her own you know." Jocelyn said apologizing towards Jace. "I get it. I mean I would react the same way, and I will also kick the boy who's got her pregnant's butt." Jocelyn already made her fist into a little ball before Jace stopped her. "I don't mean you have to do it at me!" Everyone laughed.

"Well shall we go celebrate?" Alec asked. "Let's go to Talki's" Clary said.

When they arrived at Taki's they all sat down at a large table in a corner of the cafe. Once's they all made their choices the waitress came to the table to take the orders. Jace sat next to Clary. They were having a conversation about how they were going to afford things, when the waitress asked Jace what he wanted. She skipped Clary because she obviously thought that Jace was hot. Clary felt kinda jealous. Well really dangerously jealous.

After she finally took the order from Clary she winked at Jace and gave him her phone number and Clary couldn't handle it anymore. Clary stood op and smacked her on the cheeks with a flat hand.

"What the hell you think you're doing?! He's mine and if you don't know WE are expecting a little baby. His baby is in MY stomach. So if you don't stop hitting on my boyfriend this won't be the last time I'll kick your ass!" The waitress walked away without saying much more. Clary went to sit down and everyone looked at her in bewilderment.

"Well I can't say I'm not impressed but really Clary you had to make that kind of show?" Jace asked.

"Sorry, mood swings." Clary answered with a wink.

 **Well this was my chapter. I think that last scene of when they are at taki's is really badass! What do you think? Leave it in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys! I'm back! Chapter 5 is here! Reminder: I'm Dutch and yeah have fun reading!**

It was a Monday morning. Clary woke up by sound of birds singing. She saw Jace lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. On that moment his eyes fluttered open. His beautiful golden eyes looked at her with a big smile. "Hey, did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm gr..." but Clary couldn't finish her answer because she had to rush to the bathroom because she felt her food come up. "Clary, Clary are you okay?" Jace was right behind her. He helt her hair and after she was done he gave her a towel to clean up. "Yeah I'm okay, just morning sickness. I'm going to take a shower and after that we're can go eat breakfast okay?" Clary asked. "Mind if I join you?" He replied with a smirk.

After they were done showering they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When Clary smelled the eggs and bacon she felt so hungry. After all she was eating for two. "Hey, honey how are you? Did you sleep well?" Isabelle asked as soon as the couple entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "Yeah, I'm great. Just really hungry. Are those coconut pancakes?" Clary asked curious while licking her lips. "Especially for you." Isabelle answered and gave Clary the pancakes. Jace only had half of his eggs when Clary was already finished. Jace looked had her as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What? I'm hungry" Clary said innocent. Jace laughed and Clary loved the way he laughed. The sound of his voice and the dimples in his cheeks. She stared at him when he was laughing, with a big smile on her face. "Why are you staring? Is there food on my face?" Jace asked. "No, I just love the way you laugh. I love you" She answered. "I love you too" he kissed her. Soft kisses, but passionate. "Get a room!" Izzy shouted.

After breakfast Jace and Clary returned to their room. While Jace was reading and Clary was about to take a nap, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Jace said. "Jace?" Alec said. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Alec asked while looking into the hallway. "Yes, I'll be right back" Jace said to Clary and gave her a kiss.

"What's up?" Jace asked. "The clave has called us to come to Idris next week for two weeks."

"Why?" Jace asked.

"For renovations of the institute. I understand what kind of position this brings you in. You know with Clary's pregnancy, but I need you. I can't do this on my own." Alec said.

"I get it. I will try to explain it to Clary." Jace already knew that he wanted it. But he couldn't leave Clary behind. Now that she was pregnant.

Alec saw Jaces expression change "I understand it if she doesn't want it. She is pregnant after all."

"Thank you, I'll talk to Clary about it right away." Jace said. He didn't had a good feeling about his next conversation.

When Izzy came in to the living room, Clary and Jace were just done with their conversation. Clary reacted surprisingly good. She understood, she could stay with Izzy for two weeks and do nice things. "I'm going to miss you" she'd said to jace "But I love you so I understand."

And that's the moment when Izzy came into the room. "Yes! She's going to be mine for two whole weeks!" Izzy yelled.

"After that, I'd like to take her back" Jace said.

"We'll see about that" Clary gave Jace a quick peck on the lips and was about to leave the room when Jace stopped them. "Wait, where are you going?" Jace asked confused. "We are going out. Shopping" Izzy said while pulling Clary out the room. "Bye babe love you!" Clary yelled. "Love you too" and Jace was alone.

When Clary and Izzy were in the mall they went looking for pregnancy clothes. When they arrived at the department for pregnancy clothes they ran into Alec and Magnus. "Hey boys, what are you doing here. Wait don't answer me! Magnus your pregnant too? That explains the bump!" Izzy joked. "Haha, really funny Iz, I was shopping for Clary" Magnus replied.

While Izzy went to help Magnus, Alec asked Clary to come with him. "What's going on?" Clary asked. "I'm proposing to Magnus tonight!" Alec said enthusiastically. "YOUR PROPOSING TO MAGNUS?" Clary yelled. "Shhhh quiet, I don't want him to hear yet!" Alec said. "OMG where?" Clary asked now really silent. "In the institute, I'm going to lunch with Magnus and I was wondering if you and Izzy could go back together to the Institute and tell everyone. Then, would you like to prepare something for me? Something romantic, like a dinner, that has never really been my thing." Alec asked.

"Of course we can!" Izzy said while she joined the conversation. "I'm so proud of you Alec" Izzy hugged Alec. "Clary lets go!" Izzy pulled Clary out of the store before Clary had even the time to reply.

 **So that's it for chapter 5 I hope you like it and leave a review! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter guys. Hope you like it!**

 **•I don't own the mortal instruments, just the plot•**

 **Have fun!**

2 MONTHS PREGNANT 

"Clary, Clary wake up!" Isabelle yelled.

Clary groaned. "What Izzy? Why do you have to wake me up so early?" Clary asked annoyed. She and Izzy had shared a room while Jace and Alec where in Idris. Isabelle was not the best roommate she could wish. She had this bad habit where she wakes everyone up, because she doesn't want to be the only one awake.

"Jace is coming home today..." Izzy sang. Clary's mood was suddenly better. She thought of the boy with his golden locks and rose colored lips. She thought of the boy she fell in love with from the moment she saw him. They've been through a lot together. Fighting demons at the police station were Luke used to work, Jace died, Clary almost died because Jace was possessed by a Greater Demon. And there was the part where they were brother and sister, at least that's what they thought. But in the end Clary knew that she and Jace will always end up together, no matter what. And now she was pregnant with his child.

"Well, don't sit there and do nothing. Go fresh yourself up! Hurry he'll be back in an hour." Izzy said while she practically tilted Clary up and sat her down in the bathroom.

"I'm just going to take a shower. Can you please grab my clothes?" Clary said while she went to grab a towel for later. Izzy looked at Clary's clothes on the bed.

"You're going to wear that?" She pointed out to the green sweater and black skinny jeans. "No Downworlder would be caught dead in that" Izzy said with an dismissive tone.

"That's just my daily outfit!" Clary said in defense.

"Yeah and that's why I know it's not wearable!" Izzy jokes. Clary looked at her with a fake smile.

"Alright you pick something out for me" Izzy was already walking out of the door into the hallway when she heard Clary yell at her: "but not to much please!" Izzy smirked "We'll see about that..." she murmured.

"Honey I'm home!" Jace yelled when he came through the portal. When he entered the kitchen and didn't see anyone he was worried something might've happened.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Alec asked who followed him. He looked around in the kitchen. He saw the familiar black and white tiles on the ground, the marble counter and the golden water crane, but he didn't see any of his friends or his family.

"Let's go to the living room maybe they're watching TV or something" Jace said worried.

When Clary came out of the bedroom she was wearing a black dress with a deep V neck. The dress was really short and she wondered if anyone could see her underwear. It was a beautiful dress though and you could see a little bump just under Clary's chest. Izzy and Clary took off too the living room where Maryse, Max, Magnus, Alec and... Jace were.

Alec went straight to Magnus and kissed him on the lips. Since they were engaged they were even closer.

"Jace!" Clary flung herself into Jace's arms en kissed him fully on the lips. They stood there, kissing, for at least two minutes and they would've continued their kissing if Isabelle hadn't interrupted the couple.

"Uhum, there're children in the room!" Izzy said while pointing to Max, the youngest of the Lightwoods. Jace looked up and turned to his younger brother.

"Hey Max how are you doing?" Jace asked and then turned to Clary again. Max didn't even bother to answer because he knew that Jace wouldn't listen anyway, normally Jace is loving and all about him, but when it came to Clary there was no breaking through. Max smirked, especially now that Clary was pregnant. He liked the idea of becoming an uncle. It was kinda ironic since he was just nine years old and he was already going to be an uncle.

Jace cupped Clary's head in his two hands. "How are my baby's doing?" He asked with a smile. Clary could see his straight white teeth and one chipped incisor.

"We're great, just morning sickness and maybe a little mood swings here and there..."

"Maybe a little? Remember last week and we were shopping for pregnancy clothes and you wanted this dress so badly but that other pregnant women just grabbed it before you. You slapped her on the face and stuck your tongue out. Then she just walked away with the dress and you set on the ground crying and screaming: 'I wanted that dress Izzy, go get it!'..." Clary interrupted Izzy.

"I wasn't crying..." Izzy gave her that: 'Really?' look of her and raised an eyebrow. Clary admitted "Well maybe a few tears went down but I assure you nothing more!" Clary said embarrassed. Everyone laughed including Jace. She thought it was really annoying, but as much as she hated it, she still loved the way Jace laughed, so she joined the others.

When Jace and Clary were back in their room they both settled on the bed and Jace took Clary in his arms. "I really missed you the past two weeks" He kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too" Clary replied and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _Clary woke up because she heard a soft noise from the hallway. She looked next to her were Jace was sleeping peacefully. She gave him a kiss on the head and whispered: 'I'll be right back"._

 _She walked through the door and expected to see the corridor with his high walls and brown doors witch belonged to bedrooms of other shadowhunters, but instead she walked ino darkness. The only light she saw was far away from her, unreachable. She tried to walk but she couldn't. She stayed right were she was and waited. Seconds, minutes, after at least five minutes she heard voices. She turned around and saw... herself. But there was something wrong. The girl that she saw had a really big bump, it was Clary but then seven or eight months later. Just then she realized that there was an other person present. It was not a person, it was something with a burned skin, like a demon. The demon bend over the girl and placed his hands on her bump. Clary wanted too shout to the girl on the bed that she had to wake up, but Clary couldn't._

Instead she woke up and realized that she had just had a nightmare.

 **This was the chapter! Hope you like it. Maybe it could be a little bit confusing at the end. Leave a review and I will explain it. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys before I begin this chapter I want to thank you so so much for the nice reviews. I love you!!! It's really supporting! Just one thing: Right now I'm sick. I have a really bad cold (not that you care but ha) anyways: I'm still going to continue writing. Also I have vacation now so I have really much time available. I'm staying in my country and I'm going camping so yeah I think I've got pretty much time. Haha... Now go read my chapter, what are you waiting for? Haha**

3 MONTHS PREGNANT

A lot had happened in the last month. Other than hormones, mood swings and constantly having the need too pee, Clary kept having weird dreams and always the same ones. Sometimes she woke up a little later and the demon spoke to her. He always said the same thing: "I will come for you and your baby." Not really something you say to congrats someone with her pregnancy.

"Hey, are you coming?" Jace asked pulling her out of her thoughts. She had told Jace about the dreams, he was worried, and he did everything he could do to help her. He'd made sure that there was now more surveillance at the entrance from the Institute. But that was the most he could do. Clary was thankful anyway. Also the renovations for the Institute were canceled and Maryse had a new boyfriend. Today they would all go and eat at Taki's and meet him. "Come on..." Jace lifted Clary in his arms and hold her as if she were a baby. "Aaaah! Jace what are you doing? Clary laughed.

When Clary and Jace finally arrived at Taki's, everyone already had arrived. "A little late aren't we?" Alec asked with a questioning look on his face. "Yeah... th... there was traffic..." Clary said stuttering while looking at Jace. They both new the real reason of their absence "Aha, but how can you explain that hickey in your neck?" Alec asked mischievously. Clary turned red, as did Jace. The truth was that they were to busy kissing and doing other things. Clary was about to speak up when a tall, handsome man walked throughout the door, towards their table.

"OMG, why is that hottie coming over to our table?" Izzy whispered. Clary answered "I know right? I would totally go out on a date with him" she said.

"Uhum, I can hear you, you know that right? Jace said mockingly. He helt his hand on his chest like he was hurt. Clary just made a air kiss and said "I love you" and continued to stare at the hot dude. On that moment Maryse stood up and kissed the man on the lips.

"Ughh, I'm gonna throw up" Izzy and Alec said at the same time.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Jacob Miller" Maryse said proud and in love. Clary knew how she felt. She felt the same way with Jace, totally enchanted by his love. She was happy for Maryse, since Maryse met this guy, she felt so happy again. Everyone introduced themselves and he introduced himself to: "Hi I'm Jacob" He said with a British accent. "I'm actually from the London Institute but I was sent to New York for a mission. I liked it so much here, the people and the Institute, that I've decided to stay." When the waitress came to the table to order their food, Clary noticed something, it was the same waitress as the last time. When she saw Clary too she didn't even care about taking all the orders and left.

"Well, that was weird, I didn't even got to order my food" Jacob said. "What was going on over their?" He said to Clary.

Jace stopped her from answering. "The last time we were her, Clary got a little angry because that waitress was flirting with me. She made kind of a scene and I think that waitress is now frightened by Clary" He smirked at Clary who stock her tongue out at him.

The rest of the evening went great. Jacob was a nice guy and very interesting. When everyone went home with portals that Magnus had made for them, Clary, Jace and Jacob decided to walk back. Clary and Jace to the Institute and Jacob to his house. They both went in different ways after they said goodbye too each other.

"What do you think about Jacob?" Clary asked at Jace. "I think he's a really nice guy and I'm happy for Maryse, also he is handsome, but of course not as attractive as I am." He winked.

"Yeah, I just... I don't really trust him." Jace looked at her with a questioning look. "He kept asking questions about me and how long I was pregnant and other things" Clary could see that Jace was worried. She was a little scared, something was wrong about him.

"Let's just walk home and we figure it out later. Give the guy a little time. He will turn out fine."

"Yeah you're right" she answered. But still, there was some part of Clary who recognized something about him. A weird feeling she couldn't explain. She pushed it away, like Jace said. Give the guy a chance.

They hold hands the whole way home. But what they didn't know is that someone was following them...

 **Im sorry guys it took longer than normal. I had kind of a writers block. I hope this chapter is still good. Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back! Short fill-in chapter. Next one will be longer. Leave a review. Oh and my writers block is over! Enjoy xx**

4 MONTHS PREGNANT

 _Clary woke up. It was completely dark. Clary didn't know where she was, but the smell and soft material of her bed reminded her that she was in the Institute, in her bedroom. It was really dark, so dark that she didn't even saw Jace who was lying next to her. She placed a hand on the space next to her where she expected to feel Jace's mascular body, but instead she felt a cold, empty space. Clary jumped out of the bed and wrapped a bathrobe around her little figure. Clary was walking in the dark, it was still completely dark. Did the electricity fell out again? She walked towards the electrical cabinet when she heard someone talking and... screaming? "Aaah! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" a woman's voice screamed. Clary knew the voice. It was was herself. Clary walked and walked, she followed the voice and prepared herself for what she was about to see. She saw herself lying on a bed, unconscious, Clary was about to get help when someone grabbed her arm. Someone strong. Because of a little light coming from the moon, Clary saw runes burned into someone's skin. She recognized the places were the runes were placed. She thought she had seen them before or was she fooling herself? She was about to look up and meet two eyes, when she heard a voice, again. This one seemed to come from far away. ''Clary, help!'' It was Jace. She heard the worried tone in his voice and she pictured his face. His golden locks and hard jaw. Clary tried to pull herself away from the strong arm who was still holding her and wanted to go to Jace, help him. The arm suddenly let go of her and she fell. Before she hit the floor she woke up. For real this time._

"Good morning everyone." Clary came into the kitchen and greeted everyone. Then she gave Jace a kiss and sat on his lap. Together they shared a huge plate of eggs and bacon. Clary almost ate everything from the plate and Jace didn't eat anything. When there was almost nothing left, she turned en was now straddling his lap. Well, she couldn't really straddle his lap because their was a big bump whom created a space between them. When she met Jace's eyes she saw he was worried. "What's wrong?" She asked "normally you eat so much and now you didn't even touch the food and Izzy didn't even made the meal!"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm still a little worried about you." Jace said. Everyone was staring at them by now.

"What's going on Jace? Why are you STILL worried about Clary?" Izzy asked "oh and Clary; ouch that hurts!" Izzy places a hand over her heart so she pretended to be hurt.

"Clary?" Jace asked. "Jace" she answered. "Can you please explain your dream to everyone?" he asked to her while lacing his fingers into hers as he was saying; 'You can do this, I'm her for you'. When Clary told everybody about the dream, about the dark and the person holding her. "I recognized the places where the runes were burnt into the skin. On the left arm; an _iratze_ and the angelic tune. On the right arm a block and deflect tune and night vision." She explained. Alec was about to ask a question when the doorbell from the Institute rang.

"Who could that be?" Alec asked instead "it's like seven in the morning" Everyone walked out of the kitchen through the hallways. Jace and Clary holding hands. When they arrived at the door, Maryse opened it. They saw nobody, only a letter hold onto place by a dagger stuck into the ground.

"Why a letter? The person could have just send a fire message." Magnus frowned. "Why a dagger?" He continued.

"Let's find out" Clary pulled the dagger out of the ground and took the letter back inside. When she opened it she read; ' _I will come for you and your baby'._ She explained to the others what was written in the paper letter. She was about to read the letter again when she saw that the letter disappeared. "Where is it?" She asked.

"It's probably written by a warlock or a demon. They can write letters and make them disappear later so that the person who was written it too, can't track the person who wrote it" Jace continued to speak but Clary wasn't even listening anymore. The text had had something familiar. "This is the same thing the demon said to me in my first dream." Clary said. Clary thought about it. "Without special excess a demon can't enter the Institute, so it must be a glamour. It's a shape shifter demon" Clary thought out loud.

And that's when it hit Clary. She knew who the person was who was trying to steel her and Jace's baby.

 **Sorry guys for this sort chapter. It's kind of a fill-in chapter. Leave a review. Next chapter will be longer! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

5 MONTHS PREGNANT

It's been a month since Clary found out who wanted to take her baby. How couldn't she have known? How hadn't she noticed it? The runes, the build, even the smell was equal. The only thing she had to do now is tell everyone. Easy right? Clary was afraid that no one was going to believe her. Everyone already loved this person so much, that's why it took so long to tell everybody. That's right, she was going to tell everyone right now.

She walked into the kitchen and found everyone sitting at the dining table. She gazed around. The person who was trying to get to her baby was also their. " _This is going to be hard"_ she murmured to herself. "Good morning" She walked towards the last seat.

"Good morning" Jace kisses her forehead and gave her some pancakes. They all ate in silence. Clary couldn't help but stare at the one and only Baby Steeler. The curves of the body, the hair, eyes, everything she could see. She was sure. This was the person.

"Guys I have to tell you something" Clary began. Everyone stared at her with expectation. She continued "I figured out who the shape shifter demon is. The one who is trying to steel our baby" she pointed to Jace. When she continued she couldn't help but look at the persons face. She was afraid how he was going to react. **(Yeah it's a he!!)** "The shape shifter demon is Jacob." And then it was quiet. She looked at everyone faces. They were all still sitting at their places and didn't move. Also Jacob. Clary was about to speak up when Maryse cut her off.

"Clary, why would you say such a thing? How do you know for sure? Hell, I don't even know why I'm even asking you. Clary it's not true" Maryse defended Jacob, who was still sitting at the table looking guilty. Jacob looked at her smirking, like he was trying to say: 'Finally'.

"Can't you see his face? The way he just looked at me?" Clary said but the bastard already had a mask on. He was pale and looked shocked. She stood up out of her seat and walked towards Jacob. Before she even got to him she was already stopped by Jace. He held her thought to him and took her out of the kitchen. "What the hell Jace? Don't you believe me?" She said.

"Of course I believe you. I just had to stop you before you made a scene. Again." He explained "It is definitely a demon. But if he survived for so long then he must be really powerful."

"Yeah you're right. Im just so happy that you believe me." She kissed him powerfully, lust full and passionate. He kissed her back and they were kissing until someone came into the hallway. Someone? Everybody.

"Uhum, lovebirds? Can we have your attention?" Izzy said. They stopped kissing and Clary looked at the crowd in front of her. She saw everyone except Maryse and Jacob.

"While Clary and I were on the hallway. I thought about something" before Jace could continue Izzy joined in.

"Really? It didn't seem like you could think since your hands were on her ass." Izzy smirked. Stupid smirk Jace thought.

"That comment was so wrong that I'm going too pretend like I didn't hear it... Anyway, I was thinking. Magnus can't you see memories from other people's heads? Can you do that with Clary?" Jace finished.

"That's ectually not such a bad idea Jace." Alec complimented.

"I think so too. Only it works different with dreams. Dreams lay way back in the head. It will take at least three months too finish the spell." Magnus said with a pained look on his face. "And then there is also our wedding" he pointed towards Alec. "But of course I will try to finish it as soon as possible." Magnus finished. Clary looked thankful at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this. When is the wedding by the way?" She asked. She hadn't heard anything about the special day.

"It's in 4 weeks. Invitations will follow." At that Magnus gave Alec a kiss and walked away. Everyone watched him walk away through the hallways of the Institute.

"So, am I the only one who thinks that Clary is right?" Jace asked while looking at everyone.

"Your not the only one. I believe you Clary. I trust you." Izzy said. Everyone else agreed. Alec was about to speak up but they heard screaming from the kitchen. It was Maryse. "Mom!" Izzy yelled. Everyone ran into the kitchen and they saw Maryse laying on the ground. Stabbed with a dagger in her stomach. "OMG mom! Wake up, wake up!" Izzy cried. Alec sat down next to his mom and tilted her up. He walked towards the infirmary and everyone followed. When they entered the infirmary, Alec layed Maryse down on the first bed available. He walked away too call Magnus.

"Hey Izzy, it's going to be okay. Jace went after Jacob. He will get him and Jacob is going to pay for everything. Everything." Clary said. "I'm going to use the toilet. I'll be right back" When Clary walked through the hallway to her bathroom she felt a hand around her throat and was pushed up against the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I just read chapter 9 again. Sorry if it isn't right. If everything just doesn't fits. I'm trying to let everything make sense. If you have any questions about the plot. Send me a PM or leave it in the reviews. Xx. Oh btw this is going to be a long chapter!**

5 MONTHS PREGNANT

Izzy was still sitting next to the Infirmary bed when Maryse woke up. "Isabelle wh... where is Jacob? Is he gone?" She asked. "Yes, he's gone. Mom can I ask you a question?" Izzy looked at her mom and already knew the answer before even asking the question. It was Jacob who stabbed Maryse.

"When I talked about what Clary had sad too Jacob, he... he turned into a demon. I'm so sorry I didn't believe Clary. Can I talk to her? Where is she?" Maryse looked around in the infirmary but didn't see the pregnant girl. "She'd left a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom. She told me that she would be right back." Izzy frowned. What took Clary so long? "Is it okay if I go look for her?" She asked. Maryse nodded in response. When Izzy left to find Clary, Jace walked into the room. His hair was ruffled and he looked tired.

"I looked everywhere. I couldn't find him. He must have another glamour." He said with a pained face. He went over to the bed and sat on the end. "How are you mom? Do you feel recovered?" He asked.

"As far as I can feel—" Maryse was cut off by a scream. It was Izzy. "Jace go look for Isabelle. Hurry!" Jace ran out of the infirmary and looked around. He saw blood on the floor. 'This can't be good' he thought. He continued to run and followed the blood. It went around the corner toward the elevator. It didn't take a genius to figure out who's blood it was. Clary's. He ran towards the staircase and sprinted upstairs. When he was on the same level as Clary's and Jace's room he saw blood on the floor again. He followed it and the blood stopped in front of their room. He stepped into the room and saw Izzy. Sitting on the floor. He was about to run to Izzy to ask what happened when he saw Clary laying on the bed. Her throat was bluish and a little purple. There was blood all over her. He collapsed towards the floor.

He cried "What happened? Is she... is she dead?" He asked Izzy. Izzy walked over towards him. "No she isn't. Now stand up and take care of your girlfriend. I'm going to infirm everyone. Take her to the infirmary." With that she ran away and left a crying Jace and a almost dead Clary alone.

6 MONTHS PREGNANT

It's been a month since Clary was found in her bathroom. Since then she had been in a coma. Now she was still in a coma. Jace was sitting next to her bed and thought about the moments after he and Izzy had found her.

 _Jace tilted Clary up and brought her to the infirmary. Magnus was already their since he'd already come for Maryse. He immediately saw what happened to her. Someone had strangled her. There were blue and purple marks around her neck. Also there was a huge cut on her arm which had caused that she'd lost so much blood. Everyone immediately thought that she had lost the baby -because she had been without oxygen for a while- but after a few weeks her bump was still big and Magnus still heard two heart beats. Clary's and de baby's. It was a miracle. Jace was so happy..._

Jace was pulled out of his thoughts when someone came into the room. It was Magnus. Now that everyone already believed Clary, Magnus didn't had too prepare a spell. He now had all the time to figure out why Jacob would want Clary and Jace's baby. "I figured it out!" Magnus said. "Everyone come into the infirmary please!" Magnus shouted. When everyone arrived and settled down, Magnus started to talk. "I was thinking and asking myself the same question over and over and over: 'Why would the demon want **Jace and Clary's** baby?—'" He was cut off by Izzy.

"Yes, you're not the only one who thought about that. We all did!" Izzy yelled. She looked at Clary but then looked away as she felt tears come up. Magnus walked over to her and bend his knees so he was on the same eye level as the sitting Izzy. "I know Izzy it's hard for you, for everyone but especially for Jace. He almost lost two of the most important people in his life. So please lower your voice and just listen to me alright?" He asked nicely. It was only then that Izzy looked at Jace's face. She saw tears in his eyes. Izzy walked over to him and gave him a hug while whispering "I love you big brother. I'm sorry." He hugged her back as forgiveness. Izzy went to sit back in her seat and let Magnus talk.

"Jace and Clary are both Shadowhunters which makes them half human, half angel. Since they have both pure angel blood. This baby will be fully made of angel blood. It isn't just a normal Shadowhunter, but will be the most powerful. Ever. This baby will be able to make a whole new breed of Shadowhunters. Who are all going to be one hundred pro cent angelic. This all make this very baby so special that every demon who drinks of the baby's blood will be ten times more powerful. That's why the shape shifter demon didn't kill Clary but let her alive. He will come after her again. We all must be prepared." He finished. On that moment Clary woke up and had no idea of in what danger she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**READ THIS!!!**

 **Hey guys! So a little change in the way I'm going to continue this story. As you could see the last few chapters were written by month. I mean: 3 months pregnant, 4 months etc. But as you could read in the last chapter. There is really much stuff going on right now. Sooo the following chapters are going to be the last three months of Clary pregnancy. I don't know yet how much there going to be coming but from now on it's not one hole month time difference! I don't know if you understand me now. If you don't, leave a review or send me a PM. Enjoy!**

 _On that moment Clary woke up and had no idea of in what danger she was..._

The moment Clary woke up she didn't saw her feet. There was a big bump instead of her normal flat stomach. She smiled. Her and Jace's baby was in there. In her belly.

When she looked around she saw everyone staring at her as if they'd just seen a ghost. She met Jace's beautiful golden eyes. His rose colored lips gave her a soft kiss. When Jace let go of her she noticed that she was in the infirmary. She saw the brown wooden walls and the big doors. Why was she in the infirmary and what happened? She panicked a little bit and wondered if something happened to the baby. "What happened? Is the baby okay?" She asked. She felt tears fill her eyes. Clary felt that something was wrong by the way everyone was looking at her. "Please answer me!" She yelled now. She was crying. Waterfalls ran over her flushed cheeks. She couldn't see everything and everyone clear.

As Clary sat up and placed her feet on the floor, she felt a cold shiver run through her body. She quickly pulled her feet back. "You may have to lay down again." Magnus began. He explained Clary everything. Why the demon would try to steel her baby and was about to happen next. She tried to keep her tears from falling. Why did everything ha fro be ruined? Even when she was happy, when she couldn't stop smiling, there was always somehow a way that made her happiness ruined again. That was also this time.

The days and weeks after she and Jace found out that they were expecting a little miracle, couldn't be happier. She was so relieved that there were at least two things that lasted long enough in her life to be happy about. To love. Her relationship with Jace had grown like it never had grown before. She fell in love with him everyday, every time she saw him again and again. She still did, but now ther was another reason to love him. She was carrying his child. His beautiful child. And together they couldn't be more in love then they already were.

"I know it makes you scared. I'm also terrified. And even though it seems like everything is going to go wrong. I know one thing for sure. And that is that you and I will figure this out. Together. I love you and I'll do everything I have, to protect you and my child. Because you two have become the most important people in my life." Jace melted her heart with what he'd just said. She smiled. This made her mood so much better.

"So" she wondered "since there is nothing we can do now. What are we going to do?" She asked while looking in everyone's eyes. She could see tears in all of the eyes. Emotional tears. They were probably crying because of Jace's speech because they didn't expected it. As did Clary. She looked at Jace again and a smile curved on her lips when he suggested; "I'll ectually like to know if I'm going to have a son or a daughter."

"Clary this one fits you so beautifully. It really pops out you're eyes!" Izzy yelled while running into the store. Yes they were at the same store as a few weeks ago. When they walked into the mall and crossed the store, Isabelle had seen a beautiful dress in the store. She wanted to look really quick and promised they would be out in five minutes. Well five minutes turned into thirty. "Clary go fit it on!" She practically pushed Clary into a dressing room. Clary pulled the dress over her bump. Well at least she tried to. It didn't cross the line of her belly button. "Strange" Clary didn't even notice that she said that out loud when she saw a raven haired girl stutter head past the curtain that kept other people from watching Clary with her.

"Oh my gosh Clary! You're bump is so big! It's seriously not normal! Your only like six months pregnant? It's like your baby is already in there for twelve months." Clary couldn't read Izzy's eyes but she thought she saw some excitement flickering in the ice blue eyes of her friend.

"Really supportive Iz! Way to go." Clary said sarcastically. She was a little worried though. Was it true what Izzy just said? Clary decided to ask Magnus tonight at the baby shower. Yes you heard that right! A baby shower. When Jace suggested it- which- pushed everyone of there feet- Clary had shot Jace a glare. Magnus and Izzy were cheering as if they'd just won the lottery. Clary actually didn't hate the baby shower idea. It was just the part of dresses and make up that made her want to puke.

"I guess I have to go and pick a bigger size for you. But girl, as far as it fits you, you look stunning!" Izzy laughed and turned away. Heading for a bigger sized dress. Clary looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl with red fiery curls and red flushed cheeks because of the hotness and lack of fresh air in the dressing room. She saw a big bump and soft flash fitting around her body perfectly. But the most important thing was that Clary had a huge glow. She looked like a proud, pregnant woman. And for the first time in months she felt so.

This was the moment. She and Jace were about to find out what the gender was going to be. Magnus and Izzy had chosen a fun game. Shadowhunter style. After all they were the organizers of the party. Izzy had sent a message to the Iron Sisters, asking if they wanted to create a new seraph blade fee Clary and Jace. They had made a seraph blade wich was going to lit up in blue or pink when you called it's name. The Iron Sisters already knew the gender and so did everyone else. How they knew? Clary and Jace both didn't know and also didn't care.

The blades name was _Abbey_ which meant intelligent and beautiful. So no matter what the gender was going to be, there child was going to be strong and beautiful.

"1..." Clary and Jace laced their fingers together and made a fist around the seraph blade. "2..." They loonde into each other's eyes before saying the blades name "3...!" The others around them yelled.

" _Abbey!"_ Jace and Clary said at unison. They opened their eyes and saw a beautiful pink colored seraph blade.

 **Chapter 11. Check! Please leave a review and give me some ideas for names! "Wait. Eva what did you just say nameS?" Yes names! I wanna have more choices! Gimme some names! ;) ;) ;)**

 **Xx Eva**


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter! Before you start to read. I want to thank you all for the kind reviews! I never expected it will turn out so good. Haha. Well I'm going to stop blabbering and enjoy. As always leave a review!!!

 **Chapter 12**

"Ooh. I like this one." Jace pointed at a name. 'Clary' it said. "Seems like a really interesting and hot person" He added. Jace and Clary were trying to pick a name for there unborn daughter. He kissed her on the lips and wanted to continue but Clary stopped them.

"Stop it! Focus." She layed her eyes back on the book and tried to focus again. She failed because she felt two golden eyes burning into her. Soon she found herself sitting on his lap. It didn't really went smooth because of the huge bump. She was now exactly thirty-five weeks pregnant. In five weeks they were going to meat there daughter. Dispite the not so smooth turn, here she was, straddling his lap. They kissed and touched each other. Clary was about to pull Jace's shirt off when she heard a knock on the Institutes kitchen.

"Can I come in?" Izzy said. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't walk in on the couple doing 'adult' stuff. Izzy always had to be the one to walk in on the most awkward moments you could imagine. "Come in!" Clary yelled while sitting on her own chair and fixing Jace's cream colored shirt for him. Before Izzy walked in she gave Jace a quick kiss and pretended like she was busy, studying 'The Big Names Book' that she found in the Institute's library.

"Hey lovebirds! Busy doing nothing?" Izzy asked, since they were both staring at practically nothing, but soon her eyes fell on the big book on the dining table. "Oh my god! Did you chose a name yet? Can I know it? Or is it a surprise?" Isabelle practically yelled into their ears. Clary and Jace covered their ears. When Izzy stopped yelling, they pulled their hands away.

"Quit Iz. Or you'll scare the baby! Oh and try to talk nice. The baby can feel emotions." Jace placed his hands on Clary's bump and softly kissed the top. He murmured something what looked like a "I love you." And walked away. "Hoho mister! Aren't you forgetting something?" Clary asked while pointing at her lips. He gave her a kiss and wanted to pull back but Clary helt his wrist strongly. She kissed him harder and slept her tongue into his mouth.

Izzy made gagging sounds. "Guys! Attention I'm still her!" Clary pulled back and turned to her and gave her a angry glance. She meant it sarcastically but startled Izzy with it. Jace rubbed some lipstick from his lips and walked away. "So Clare. You spoke to Magnus yet? You know... about your huge bump." She asked at her shy.

"Iz, I'm not mad at you. It was a joke. And yes I talked to him. He said that it was kind of weird because it was unusually big. Though he said to me not to worry about it." Clary said. She still felt that something felt different. Something weird. She felt at her bump. She felt heart beats. That was good... Wait what? Heart beatS? Izzy saw Clary's worried expression. "What's wrong Clary?" She asked worried.

Clary answered with. "Nothing. I think I'm having twins Izzy."

 **Hey short crappy chapter. Soooo Clary and Jace are having twins! What do you think? Leave a review. Kisses Eva!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I gi ve you... Chapter 13!! Enjoy and as always leave a review. Love ya! Oh wait wait wait! Did you already read my other story? No?! You didn't?! Well go to my room profile @evam0710 and read the story: High School! Easy! Right? **

**I think you can guess what's it's about. Well it's Clace in High School. How original! Haha.**

Chapter 13

"Really? You're not kidding right?" Jace was excited. Clary actually thought he would be scared. Maybe even a little mad about the twins. They were in their room, lying on their wooden bed. "Did you tell anyone?'' She was staring at the ceiling and thinking about she was about to say. The only one who knew was Isabelle, who promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. It was Clary and Jace's announcement to make.

"No I didn't. Should we tell them now?" Clary didn't really know what to do since one baby was already such a drama. Everyone was busy baby-proofing the Institute and Alec, Simon and Jace were even MAKING furniture for the baby's bedroom. That last thing wasn't always a good thing. Sometimes she walked past the room and heard yelling from Jace to -mostly- Simon. At that sort of moments Alec was there to calm Jace down.

Clary chuckled at the memories. Izzy was busy buying clothes for the babies. She was the only one who knew about the twins. Every time she arrived at the Institute she couldn't even walk because she had so much bags in her hands. The others always replied with: "It's like you're buying clothes for twins!" Only if they knew... Clary was now laughing out loud. She saw Jace frowning at her. She knew what he wanted to ask. "I'm just thinking about all the things everyone does for us and the babies. I don't know how to thank them. How to thank you. You're doing so great. You're sweet and loving and caring." Clary was suddenly crying. ' _Hormones'_ she thought. Jace wiped her tears away.

"If this means to keap you and the babies safe. I'll do it until I die. And every time I help you, I will do it with love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Clary didn't even realized what Jace just had said. She didn't recognized him. "But I do know a way for you to thank me..." he grabbed her fingers and placed them on his lips as a sign. He smirked. This was the Jace she knew. She decided to tease him.

"That's actually not a bad idea." She stood up from the bed. She saw Jace frowning. Her plan was working. "I better start now. I have so much people to kiss as a thank you. Thanks for the idea babe." With that she walked out of the room. She heard Jace something like "Tease!" yell after her.

Jace was still on the bed. He decided to run after her. He wanted that kiss. When he walked through the doorway. He was about to walk towards the kitchen where everyone was, but was pushed back against the wall. He felt Clary's soft lips on his. Between a kiss he said: "Whoa! For a pregnant lady you're pretty strong." She paused before continuing the kiss. "I know I'm pregnant but I'm not physically broken." She rolled her eyes, pushed him into the bedroom and closed the door.

Jace and Clary entered the kitchen and saw everyone there. They were all drinking something to stay hydrated after their hard working.

"Finally you're her!" Izzy walked up to them. "Clary, I thought you were just going to talk to him for five min... Oh my god! Seriously?!" Izzy turned red. After a few moments she whispered. " _At least tell me you told him about the twins."_ Clary nodded in response, still blushing because Izzy just "exposed" them.

"Yes Izzy she told me. Next time remember I'm standing next to you so you don't really have to whisper. I can her it anyway." Clary looked at Jace who was also red but had that stupid smirk of him on his face.

"What did Isabelle tell you?" They heard a voice at the entrance. Clary recognized the voice and turned around to face her mother. "Oh by the Angel Clary you're glowing" Jocelyn let her gaze lower from Clary's eyes to her now huge bump. "And you're bump, it's beautiful! Can I see it?" Clary pulled her t-shirt up and exposed her round bump. "Oh god it's beautiful." Jocelyn layed her hands on the top. "Oh I hear the heart beat and oh! The baby just kicked."

Clary felt it too. It was the first time one of the baby's had kicked so she turned to face Jace. He immediately placed his hands next to Jocelyn's and felt another kick. Jace had tears in his eyes. Alec, who was still sitting at the dining table, joined the others and Jocelyn released her hands so that Alec could feel. They stood there for a few more minutes when a soft voice broke the silence.

"Clary? When am I going to meet my niece?" Max, the youngest of the Lightwoods, wrinkled himself trough the crowd. Jace and Clary both looked at each other. Jace nodded as encouragement.

"Let me tell you something Max," she said with a sweet voice "you're not going to meet your niece. You're going to meet you niec **es** " Clary saw Max frowning first but then he got the message and a happy smiled developed onto his face. Everyone else understood immediately but they let Max say it out loud. "You're having twins?!" He jumped into Jace's arms and Jace gave everyone a nod to confirm. After all the "Congrats!" And the "No wonder why you're bump was already so big"s. Alec asked if they could all sit down.

"I too have a big announcement to make." Alec said. Clary turned her face to Magnus. He was white. Before Alec could continue Magnus spoke first. "You're not pregnant too are you?" He asked worriedly.

"Seriously Magnus?" He shook his head and continued. "Remember a few months ago when Jace and I went to Idris for two weeks?" Everyone nodded. "Well the big renovation for the Institute was cancelled because there were no people available to work on it. Now the Clave has found personal available and the renovation is back on." Everyone cheered. The Institute was beautiful but it could definitely use a big clean up. Alec continued ''The renovation will take 2 months to finish. Also all the rooms will be rearranged. Because Clary and Jace are expecting twins they get the room biggest room in the Institute."

"Thank you so much Alec. I don't know how to thank you!" Clary gave Alec a hug.

"Well I know that you shouldn't thank him the way you thank me..." Jace said with a stupid smirk on his face. When he saw Clary's face he quickly removed it from his face.

"Seriously Jace? Way to ruin a moment!" Clary said angrily. But somewhere deep in her eyes Jace could read some amusement. He gave her a wink and they both got caught up in their own world. In the meantime the others started talking about how unfair it was that Clary and Jace got the bigger room. Alec started to speak to Jace and Clary decided to go take a shower. She kissed Jace goodbye and left the kitchen.

 **Weird ending... but what do you think? I had to cut a long chapter in half. Anyway leave a review! Xoxo Eva**


	14. Chapter 14

**H ello people! I'm back with a new chapter for you. You must have noticed that Clary is now pregnant for at least 35 weeks. This chapter she is 40 weeks pregnant wich means that the baby's can be born any moment. But now, I need something that you guys need to do:**

 **Leave a review. Which includes a number:**

 **1: Continue this story after Clary and Jace have the babies.**

 **2: Stop the story. The story is about the pregnancy.**

 **Please! Answer this question cuz otherwise I don't know if I should continue this. Thank you! But now... make yourself ready because this- o so long chapter - will include: LABOR!!!**

 **WARNING! Hot scene between Jace and Clary. Prepare yourself!**

Chapter 14: Labor!

Clary woke up because of someone knocking on the door. "Ughhh let me sleep! It's so early!" Clary groaned. She looked at her alarm. Twelf in the afternoon. Oh, well, not _that_ early but Clary needed her sleep because today was her due date! The babies could be born right now. She tried to come out of her bed herself. Let's just say she failed. She decided to lay back and invite the person in front of the door to come in. "Come in!" She yelled.

"Hello sunshine. Sleep well?" Jace came into the room with lunch. Well, breakfast for Clary. It smelled Clary. From her point of view she could see that he made her favorite dish. Coconut pancakes. She let her gaze slide over his body from his feet to Jace's face. He was wearing his hunting gear.

"Like what you see?" Jace winked.

"Yeah. You're not so bad to wake up to. I'm still tired though." Clary rubbed her eyes. "Did you went hunting?" She was curious. Why would Jace go hunting when Clary could go into labor any moment. He must've had a good reason for his absence.

"Yes, I'm sorry but we got a lead on Jacob. I had to go. When we arrived at his hiding place there were demons. Everywhere. We asked the Clave to sent people from Idris to help us. They will arrive next week. But by that time our baby's will be born and I can go hunting. Right?" Clary just nodded and greeted him with a kiss.

"Thanks for brunch babe. I'm starving! Is this what I think it is?" Jace nodded. He walked up to his girlfriend and place the plate with food on her lap.

"I made this because today is your due date", he walked back to his previous position in the doorway. He leaned lazily against the door frame, "and because I love you." Clary didn't even wait for Jace to finish his scentence. She attacked the food. When she finished her delicious meal, she was still hungry. After all Clary was eating for three. She decided to go to the kitchen and make some food herself. Clary tried to get out of bed, again, but failed, again.

"Need help with that?" Jace stood in the door opening, smirking and pointed to her awkward position. Well, you couldn't exactly call it awkward. Clary and Jace had gotten pretty used to each other's the past few years. There's was nothing awkward about their whole relationship.

"Get your butt over here handsome and help your pregnant girlfriend." She was a little annoyed. Hormones. Jace walked up to her and slid his arm under her knees and behind her back. He tilted her up and walked out of their room. Clary gave him a questioning look.

"As a thank you for calling me handsome." Clary slapped him playfully on his chest. "I know I'm handsome and attractive as hell but it still feels nice when someone confirms it." Jace chuckled and gave Clary a kiss before starting to walk again.

6 days later

"Hurry up!" Jace yelled upstairs. He was waiting for Clary for already twenty minutes. They were supposed to meet Maryse and Izzy at Taki's ten minutes ago. "Woman's" Jace said out loud.

"What about them?" Clary hugged him from behind. She kissed his neck. "I'm ready by the way. It took a really long time to put on my pants." She giggled. Her bump was bigger than ever because the babies decided to stay a little longer in Clary's womb. Yes, that's right. She was late! For six days precisely. Clary and especially the others, truly, truly started to find it annoying. Clary's hormones and mood swings were on the edge the whole time. Seriously, it didn't made the atmosphere better and cozier.

"Woman's are beautiful. Especially the ones who are carrying my baby." Jace smirked and turned around. "You are beautiful. Maybe even more than I am." She frowned.

"Are you sure? You can take your words back." She chuckled. 'She looks so cute when she laughs' Jace thought. Her green eyes always seemed to sparkle even more. More than they already did.

"Nope, I take them back." Jace kissed her temples and ran away. He was already at the front door and looked back to his beautiful girlfriend. She waddled over to him. Jace snorted and pretended to sleep. Clary slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Come on. Not fair. If I weren't pregnant I would've reached the door way before you did."

"Let's just go. We're already a good half hour late." He grabbed her hand, laced his fingers into hers. Together they walked out of the big door of the Institute.

Walking...

"I was wondering. Since you now have a girlfriend, me", Clary pointed at herself, "do you still stare at yourself in the mirror all the time?" She looked into a pair of gold colored eyes.

"Of course. That's what real men do." Jace pulled his sleeve up and he tightened his muscles. Jace made a sort of half growl, half moan sound. As if he lifted something very heavy.

"You're definitely a man." Clary winked and slapped him on the butt.

"Clary! We're in public." He looked around him and seemed to think of something. "Do you think we're far away from the Institute?" He winked too.

"Jace, I'm hungry so no. Maybe later if I'm into it. Now, we're going to have dinner with Maryse and Izzy because I want these babies out of my belly and they found out some ways to accomplish that!" She said it a little loud. Everyone gave them a look but when they saw Jace, their faces turned into a smile. One girl even came up to them and congratulated them. Then she started flirting with Jace. Who does she think she is? Clary thought. She wasn't about to make a scene, again. So instead she turned Jace's face and kissed him long and passionate. The girl turned red. Then she just walked away. Together Jace and Clary continued their walk.

Taki's

"Finally you're here!" Izzy came up to them and tried to hug Clary. Then she turned to Jace and kissed him on the cheeks. **(Sister-Brother kiss. Do not worry people!)** They walked over to the table where Maryse and Jocelyn were sitting.

"Mom? I didn't know you were here too!" Clary hugged her mum and sat on the chair next to hers. Her mom looked just the same as always, her red hair in a ponytail and pants with paint on it. She was wearing black ripped pants with a white blouse on top.

"I helped Maryse and Izzy with their research to speed up the labor. How do you feel?" Jocelyn placed her hand on Clary's leg as support. Jace went to sit next to Izzy on the other side of the table.

"I'm fine. Just a little bit worried." She felt tears coming up.

"Hey baby, don't cry. What's wrong?" Jocelyn didn't no yet about how special the babies were going to be. Clary was worried that because they were so powerful and strong, they wouldn't come out of Clary's womb.

"Mom, I'm really starting to feel that I can't be happy. Like never." Jocelyn frowned. Clary turned her face to the others. "It's just that everytime I feel happy, the universe always finds a way to ruin it again. Every single time. I'm so scared about the twins." She reached for Jace's hand on the table. He took her hand.

"I get it Clary. I'm scared too. But I know we're going to figure this out. All of it. And I assure you, you're going to be truly happy. I know it for sure. Whether it is now, or later. I will always be there to guide you to that place, the place where you are happy and stay happy. I love you Clary and I will never, ever let you go." Jace smiled.

"I love you too." Clary wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her green shirt. "Well, since I'm still pregnant, why don't we figure out a way to get these little fellas out of my stomach." She placed both of her hands on her bump. She felt a kick. Clary was still a little scared, but Jace's speech soothed the scariness a lot.

"So, we found a few ways to speed everything up a little." Izzy said. Clary hadn't even noticed Izzy, Maryse and Jocelyn were still here too. She was lost in a whole other world when Jace had spoke. He had this ability to drown himself into another world, and he always seemed to find a way to drag Clary into it, with him, too. It was one of the many reasons Clary fell for him.

"There is of course eating spicy food. Taking a long walk." Maryse began listening some basic rituals.

"And there's also caster oil, drinking special tea. But the most effective of all is having sex." Izzy filled in. Her smile turned into a smirk. Jocelyn and Maryse turned red. _This_ you could call pretty awkward.

"Izzy, you promised you wouldn't suggest that one." Maryse slapped Izzy playfully on the arm. Jocelyn just shook her head. Clary looked at Jace. Jace opened his mouth to speak.

"Clary, are you still hungry?"

At the Institute

Jace placed Clary gently on the bed. He pulled her shirt over her head. "Went bra less?" He smirked.

"Yeah, with a bra it hurts to much. Continue." She kissed him passionately. Jace let his mouth travel from Clary's little mouth to her thighs. He stopped and pulled his own shirt over his head wich revealed his muscles and his beautiful tanned skin. Before he released his own pants, he opened Clary's. He pushed them down and pulled them off her legs. When he placed his hands on the waist band of her underwear, he saw a wet spot on the mattress.

"Wow! I know I'm good but this is high level." He pointed to the big wet spot on the mattress. He wanted to kiss her again but she gently pushed him back.

"Stop Jace." She looked at the spot more carefully. _Is this what I think it is?_ Clary thought. "I think my water just broke." She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. Clary was relieved that this was finally happening. She saw in the way Jace looked that he felt the same way.

"Damn, I'm good." He smirked and kissed her one more time before handing Clary her shirt from the ground. She pulled it on and Jace placed his hands under her knees and behind her back. He tilted her up and walked to the infirmary.

"We're going to have two babies, Jace."

"We're going to have two babies, Clary."

Infirmary

"Aaaah. That one hurts!" Clary screamed. Her contractions started to come faster and faster. She punched Jace.

"Ouch, why did I deserve that?" He massaged the place on his arm where she punched him.

"You made me pregnant and now I have to go through this pain." She yelled. Clary didn't mean it but she saw Jace counting till ten.

"Clary, you're going to get through this." Maryse ran into the large infirmary. "Jace go get some pillows for Clary." Jace stood up but Clary wouldn't let go of his hand. He looked into her eyes, as if trying to say to let go. It wasn't enough.

"Clary I'll be right back." With that she did got the message and let him go. She watched as her golden halo disappeared out of the Institute's infirmary. Clary let her gaze travel. There were beds everywhere. She was the only one who was using one right now, the rest was empty. There was a small bathroom in the corner of the big room. Clary looked up. She followed the stones of the walls, the sills in front of the windows. She saw a shadow passing behind one of them, outside. The large windows were made of thin, old glass. You could see right through it. They gave the infirmary a little color and a cozy atmosphere. It gave you the feeling you weren't locked up in some local hospital. There were pictures on the walls of runes and Shadowhunters. Especially of Jonathan Shadowhunter. Clary was pulled out of her thought because of a contraction.

When the contraction was over Maryse opened her mouth to speak. "How much time is there between the contractions?" Maryse asked Clary. Clary actually didn't count. Jace had done that.

"I don't know. Jace counted." On that moment Izzy came into the infirmary. Izzy went to sit on the end of Clary's bed. Well, it wasn't Clary's but for now. It was a temporary solution.

"OMG Clary you look so horrible. Are you okay?" Izzy gave her a look of pity.

"No I'm not. You don't look so bad yourself too." She answered sarcastically. Izzy just waved her off.

"Whatever, you know I didn't mean that. I'm going to look how many centimeters you're dilated. Is that okay?" Clary just nodded. She felt another contraction coming.

"Wait Izzy, another... AAHH!" Clary screamed out the pain. She searched for a hand to squeeze and grabbed a random one. It was her boyfriends hand. Clary hadn't even noticed he was back. Jace waited for the contraction to be over. Then he gently placed some pillows behind Clary's back. She felt fingers inside her. When Izzy pulled them out she pulled off her plastic doctors gloves.

"Clary you're just five centimeters dilated. It's probably going to take a while." She looked around in the room. "If I were you. I would find something to do and relax."

"Jace, Clary just told me you've counted when her contractions were. When exactly are they?"

"There every five minutes." Maryse just nodded and Izzy made place for her. "Izzy can you please call Jocelyn and ask where she is? We called her several minutes ago but she isn't here yet." Jace asked. Isabelle gave Clary a last hug and wished the couple, especially Clary, good luck before leaving. A few minutes passed and Clary felt another contraction coming up. She grabbed Jace's hand again, Clarr saw Jace shake is hand in pain after she let go. After the contraction was over, Jocelyn came into the room.

"Clary are you okay?" She kissed Clary on her forehead.

"For god's sake! Do I look okay?" Clary snapped back.

"I guess that's a no. Sorry for asking. How far are you?" She sat next to Jace who was sitting on the bed next to Clary's. Jocelyn's daughter looked exhausted. Her eyes were red, she was sweating and her red hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Jace looked also tired, but not as tired as Clary did. Clary's water broke around 8 PM. and the whole labor was already taking so much time. It was now half past eleven in the night. Let's just say it was a slow, slow child- children - birth. Jocelyn had mercy with the two Shadowhunters. They'd worked so much the past months. All the mood swings, hormones and cravings hadn't made their lives with each other easy. Jocelyn admired the two soon-to be parents. They love each other so much. Even with everything that had happened they were still together.

"I'm five centimeters dilated. It's probably going to take a while. Where's Luke?" She looked around, searching for her step dad. When Clary and Jace were back at the Institute after fighting demons and other evil for months, Jocelyn and Luke got engaged. It was all out of the sudden. Still, everyone seemed to be fine with it seeing that the two had known each other for years. They just never felt 'in love' with each other. Now that they did they were inseparable.

"He's at home. He had to talk to his pack before coming over. He'll probably be here in fifteen minutes. I'm going to get something to eat. You want some?" Jocelyn looked at Clary and Jace.

"No were fine. Thank you." Jace answered for Clary. Jocelyn gave Clary one last look to make sure. Clary nodded as a confirm. She watched Jocelyn walk out of the room, but her attention shifted back to her next contraction.

2 hours later

"Hey Clary, how are you doing?" Maryse came into the room whispering.

"You don't have to be quiet. I'm not sleeping. Seriously I don't think it's normal for a woman to sleep when she's having contractions." Clary snapped back. Because of the whole labor thing, Clary was really on edge the whole time. Maryse didn't blame her though. She had given birth to three children herself.

"Trust me, I've been there. I'm going to check again on how many centimeters you're dilated. Jace, did the contractions speed up a little bit?" She turned her gaze to look at Jace's face. He was looking horrible. His hair was all sticky over his forehead. Maryse let her gaze lower from his face to his hands. In one hand he had a towel to wipe Clary's face with, which was all covered in sweat. His other hand didn't look physically good. It looked like several fingers were broken and there were some bruises here and there.

"Yes they did. They are every other minute. It's going fast. I was actually just about to look for you. Please tell me she's ready to push. I don't want to have two broken hands." Maryse gave Jace her stele. He draw a _iratze_ on his hand and then looked at Clary.

"I'm sorry about you're hand. Maryse check me please. I want to have these babies out of... AAHH!" Clary had to stop her scentence because of another contraction.

"Breath in, out, in, out." Jace guided Clary through her contractions. She followed his gestures. Maryse looked at them in admiration. She checked and found out that Clary was now ten centimeters dilated.

"Clary you're ready. With the next contraction push as you've never pushed before." Maryse sat down on a chair and bent Clary's knees so she was all exposed. "JOCELYN! Clary is ready!" She yelled. Jocelyn came running into the room still with a sandwich in her hand.

"You can do this honey. I know you can." What Jocelyn said didn't really made Clary feel much comfortable but I helped, a little bit.

"I can't do this. It hurts so much" She looked into Jace's eyes but her tears made her sight a little blurry. She could still see the contours of his face. The sharp jaw line and his gold colored eyes.

"Clary, you have to hold on. I'll be here the whole time. Supporting you every minute, every second. If you can kill a greater demon, create new runes and kill the most evil father on earth, you can definitely do this. I love you." He gave her a last kiss for a while. Clary felt a contraction and pushed. She used all the power she had.

"I see the head! Come on Clary keep pushing!" Maryse yelled. Her yell got cut off by a baby crying. Maryse handed Clary and Jace's daughter to Jocelyn who had already putted her sandwich away. Clary's mother walked to a table with the baby and cleaned it. Clary looked at her daughter. She was beautiful, tiny and definitely a girl.

"Clary you're doing great. I'm so proud of you. You have to do this one more time and then you're done. You can do this Clary." Jace whispered in ear. She could hear in his voice that he was hurt. Let's just say his hand didn't look great. Clary felt another contraction. "AAAHHH" Clary was crying by now. Tears of joy mixed with pain made it's way down her face. And finally... for the second time this evening, she heard the crying of her baby son.

 **Soooo... Clary got the babies! This was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Before you judge me! I've never had a baby myself and let's just say I don't really give much attention to biology. I've tried my best on this chapter and it took some hours. Thoughts? Review or PM me! Much kisses! Eva.**

 **Oh and. Don't be confused. It's not a mistake but... the babies are a girl AND a boy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I'm glad you all chose option 1 so far. I wasn't ready to leave this story yet!**

 **As always thank you for the comments/reviews. I truly appreciate it. But there's not such a thing as too many reviews. So please review! Now on with chapter 15!**

Chapter 15:

After Clary got the babies, she instantly fell asleep. She was tired as hell. Jace didn't really blame her. The labor looked hard and exhausting and Jace was relieved that men weren't the ones with a uterus. He still admired woman. It must be hard to be one and Jace couldn't imagine the pain something like this brought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone crying. It was his son. Jace was still a little confused since he expected to have two daughters, but was happy to have a son.

 _Noah Alexander Herondale._ Clary chose the name because she'd always liked it. When she was little, she always swam in the same public swimming pool. On a Saturday afternoon she was on the diving board and she saw a very cute boy walking by, on the tiled floor, with blonde hair. Almost as golden as Jace's. She heard his mother call him Noah. Clary found him so cute and knew immediately that if she had a son, he would be called Noah.

"Jace? Are they okay?" When Jace turned around with Noah in his arms he saw that his beautiful girlfriend woke up. He walked towards her and handed her his stele. "Thank you. Where is the girl?" Clary draw a _iratze_ just above her belly button. She looked around, trying to find her daughter.

"Here, hold Noah. I'll grab her." Jace handed Noah to Clary and stood up. She watched him as he passed the other beds and the high windows on the wall. He walked to the other side of the infirmary and his hands disappeared in a crib. When he pulled them out there was a little girl in his arms. He walked back to Clary and sat next to her, on her right. He lowered his left arm a little so that Clary could see her face. As of the little girl chose that exact moment, she opened her eyes and Clary met two beautiful gold eyes. Like seriously gold. They sparkled with joy and love. Like father, like daughter.

" _Abbey Isabelle Herondale"_ Clary said. She looked at Jace and he nodded.

"Abbey Isabelle Herondale" he repeated and it sounded good. He handed Abbey to Clary and she hold her two newborns. Together they sat, as a family, in silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Two months later

"Surprise!" Everyone congratulated Clary with her birthday when she walked into the Institute backyard. There were stairs that led from the back door to the grass. Clary was on top of them and admired the beautiful decorated garden. It was decorated with lights and tables. There were many people. Of most of them she didn't even know their existence. She gazed around and saw Alec and Magnus to her surprise. She thought they were still on their honeymoon but apparently they were back. She saw Simon talking to Isabelle and when she looked further she saw Jace with her two baby's and, again, Izzy, who was now walking up to her with a big smile on her face.

"And? Were you surprised?. I decorated the backyard with Magnus's help. Happy birthday honey." She gave Clary a kiss on the cheeks and turned around so she was standing next to Clary.

After a few minutes everyone walked up to Clary one for one and congratulated her with her birthday and her and Jace's newborns. She told everyone the same; That the labor was hard, but the results were beautiful. She was surprised that Jace didn't come up to her. She saw him walking into the crowd and started talking with Jocelyn and Luke. Jocelyn grabbed something out of her pocket and placed it in Jace's hand. Clary couldn't see what it was but she was planning on finding it out soon.

Clary got the idea that the people she didn't knew, only came because there was liquor involved. She didn't really care. All she cared about was being with her friends and family. After everyone had wished her a happy birthday, Clary heard a familiar voice yell from the crowd.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The father of her babies said. She switched her gaze to Jace and saw him handing their baby's to Jocelyn and Luke. The two giggled when they were in their grandparents arms. She saw Abbey's eyes sparkle and Noah's green ones sparkle too. Noah got Jace's hair and Clary's eye color. Although Abbey got her father's eyes and her fathers hair.

"I would like to ask Clary to dance with me and then ask her something." Clary stood their confused. But when she saw his confidence she walked up to him and lace her fingers with his. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"You're not to bad yourself." She said and chuckled. They danced and in the last seconds of the song he grabbed Clary's arm, held it above her head and spun her around. She expected to face him but was stopped halfway and was now facing the crowd. When Clary turned around she saw Jace on one knee and he was holding a little box.

"Clary, my beautiful girlfriend, the mother of my baby's", Clary looked to the side and saw her children giggling, "the most beautiful person I've ever met in my entire life, I want to say something to you." Clary nodded and Jace continued.

"When I first met you I was shocked. Not because you were so beautiful, well maybe a little," the crowd laughed a little and Clary blushed, "but because I felt this connection I'd never felt before. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you Clary. When I found out that we were 'siblings' I was devastated. I didn't know what to think, what to feel. It killed me inside because I thought that I found someone I felt something for. A person that I had real feelings for. But it turned out that that person was my sister. A lot of dreams and hoping later I found out that it wasn't true at all. I never thought I'd say this but; thank Valentine for telling me. Even though there was a sword focused on me, I was still happy. You weren't my sister after all. I was excited to tell you but then I realized that you were with Simon. The vampire." He looked at Simon and winked. "Sorry buddy, but she's mine." He winked again and Simon chuckled.

"At the Seelie Court I seriously thought that it was Simon you desired the most. Who would've thought I would even think that? I mean look at me." The crowd chuckled again and Clary smiled.

"Anyway, when you kissed me, I felt all my feelings for you come up again. I tried so hard to put them away and ignore them. I'm happy that you woke them up and somehow triggered something inside of me. I realized that I couldn't get you with my good looking, but that I had to do it with my heart. I had to fight for you. And that's what I did. I got you and I'm so happy that I did because I can't imagine a life without you. I love you with all my heart and when we were at Taki's two months ago and you told me that you've never felt happy for a long time, I was, again, shocked. From that moment I knew that I had to do anything to keep you safe. Even if I had to give up my life for it." He took in a deep breath before continuing.

"So Clarissa Adele Fairchild, what would you say about a lifetime happiness, by marrying me?" He opened the little box and Clary saw her mother's ring in it. That's what Jocelyn gave him. Tears streamed down her face and she nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you and be happy, forever." Jace shifted the ring around Clary's ring finger and stood up. He kissed Clary on her lips. Together they were so happy that they only heard a vague applause from the crowd and some whistling. Clary and Jace got lost in their own world and daydreamed together. About their children, their marriage and their future.

Time jump • One week later

Clary was in Noah and Abbeys room and Jace was in their bathroom taking a shower when someone knocked on the door.

"Knock knock, it's the vampire." Simon walked into the room and sat in a chair. Clary was feeding Abbey who just woke up and was hungry. Really hungry. Sometimes the little-almost- three months old, seemed like a grown up by the amount of food she ate. Well, not really food but she drank her mother's breastfeeding from a bottle like a vampire drank blood. You could clearly see that Abbey got the most of her characteristics from Jace.

Abbey was Jace's little girl, who he cherished and comforted when she was sad. Sometimes when she woke up around midnight, he would go to her crib and hold her for a few minutes. Then he would sit in a comfortable chair and talk to her about her mom and about his childhood. Of course he would let the bloody details out of the story. He told her about Alicante, the city of glass. About how magical it was and about the greenhouse. Where the flowers bloomed at midnight and it would create a beautiful scene. Together they would drift off to a deep sleep in the chair.

The first time this happened Clary didn't know that Jace was in the room. When she opened the door he scared the hell out of her but she'd took a picture of the cute scene in front of her. Clary was pulled out of her thoughts because Simon was talking to her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since your birthday. It's been a week. I was meeting with Isabelle and thought it would be nice to catch up with you." Simon hugged her carefully since she was holding Abbey. He took her over and started feeding her. After a few seconds she started crying. Simon felt hurt. "It's probably because I'm a vampire. She doesn't feel comfortable."

"No Simon. That's not true. She's just not hungry anymore. I assure you, she isn't afraid of you." Clary said comforting. She layed Abbey down in her crib and faced Simon again. "Why did you want to catch up?"

"Well, first of all I haven't talked to you in a week and that's a long time since we're best friends. We are right?" Clary didn't even know why he would question that fact.

"Yes of course we are. Why would you think we're not?"

"Well, you're engaged. You're going to marry Jace and you know... I started questioning things." He looked up to meet Clary's eyes and saw her frowning.

"Yes, I am. But that doesn't mean you're not my best friend anymore. You will always be my best friend no matter what." She hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Great. Since that's settled I'm here to ask you something." Simon looked seriously. Like dangerous serious. "I've been seeing a girl for a while and I was wondering if I should ask her to be my girlfriend. I was thinking about it and I thought that maybe it is to soon..." Simon was cut off by Clary.

"Simon, focus. Since when do you know her?"

"I've known her since you met Jace." Clary's eyes widened. Simon knew what she was thinking. "No, no. I wasn't seeing her when I was with you. Don't worry. I would never cheat on you." Clary's eyes turned to their normal shape. "Look, I've been seeing her for a year now. First it were just random hook ups, no feelings. Just a friends with benefits kinda thing. But since a month I've developed some feelings for her and I don't know if she feels the same way." He looked into Clary's eyes and calmed down a little.

"Simon. If I were you. I would take the chance. If you don't, you will get through the same thing with her as you got through with me. Trust me. If she doesn't feel the same way she just doesn't deserve you." Her eyes widened again but this time it was bacause of something different.

"Dracula stare. Well played." They chuckled and gave each other a tight hug. They stood there for a few seconds when they heard some coughing. They looked to the direction where the sound came from. Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace were in the doorway. The best friends pulled apart and stared at the ground.

"Well, it was great catching up with you." She hugged Simon one more time before he left. Well, that's what's Clary thought. Instead he whispered something in Izzy's ear and she grinned.

"We'll be in the library. Bye!" Izzy grabbed Simon's hand and together they walked away. Everyone looked confused at each other.

"Hey biscuit. What was that all about?" Magnus pointed at Clary and the place where Simon just stood.

"He told me that he was seeing someone. Well, not yet. He was caught up in a friend's with benefits kinda thing. He asked me for advice because he started having feelings for her. I don't know who he meant but I'm trying to figure it out." She frowned and was thinking about something familiar. She thought she recognized the perfum that hung around Simon.

"Let me guess. He knew her since the time we met each other." Jace pointed to Clary and than back to himself.

"Yeah, why?" Clary didn't really know where he was going.

"Well, Isabelle," Everyone's eyes widened in shock, "came to me with the exact same story and question." That's when it hit Clary.

"So you mean that Izzy and Simon are... 'together'?" Alec asked. Still confused.

"Yes," the guys turned their faces to Clary, "they are. It was Izzy's perfume. I smelled it when I hugged Simon." Before she finished her scentence all the guys were running out of the room towards the library.

Library.

"So, What was it that you wanted to ask?" Izzy laced her fingers in Simon's. "Or we could just make out like we always do." She winked and stepped closer to Simon.

"Later, first I want to ask you something." He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Simon rambled fast. He looked at Izzy. The ice blue eyes were big. It was one of the things where Simon fell for. She was really cute when she was confused. _Wait confused? That can't be good in this situation._ Simon thought.

"Did you just say: Will you be my girlfriend?" She stepped back and pulled her hands back. Simon looked to the ground. She probably doesn't feel the same way. "Hey, Simon look at me." Simon faced her and saw her eyes sparkling with emotions.

"Whatever, you probably don't feel..." Simon was cut off by lips. He kissed back and when they stopped he looked into Izzy's eyes. He was holding her by her waist and her hands were behind his neck. Loosing her grip on his short hair she answered. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend silly." She placed her forehead against Simon so there noses touched. She kissed him again. Together they stood there in each other's arms and didn't noticed that the three other boys and Clary were watching them in the doorway.

"Hello, lovebirds." Clary mimicked Izzy's words. Izzy turned around and Clary smirked.

"Izzy, huh?" She looked at Simon who was standing there off guard. He scratched the back of his neck. This was going to be though.

 **Soooo... thoughts? It was mostly Sizzy but... Jace proposed!!! Aaaaaahhhhh fangirling here!!**

 **I mean come on, he proposed like a damn gentleman, you have to admit it. If I would be proposed like this I wouldn't even care who the person was...**

 **But were you shocked that Sizzy was a thing? I can't remember if I gave a hint in previous chapters... let me know!**

 **Also: what did you thought of the names? I love it that Abbey is Jace's 'favorite'. Of course he loves Noah but still... can you imagine a cute girl with the same eyes and hair walking next to Jace and Jace holding her tiny hand in his big ones. Omg! I'm melting! Let me know! **

**And then... my final question for you... How many chapter should I write. Do you want time jumps? Or really detailed stuff? Help me out here...**

 **As always; thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting my story. Love you all my fellow shadowhunters fans!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_WARNING: if you don't want spoilers. Don't read the following and just go read the chapter!_**

Hey guys! I made my choice:

 **• This story is going to get 20 chapters in total. Which means 5 more chapters. This one included.**

 **• This chapter will include some family time. Get to know the twins better!**

 **• Chapter 17: Wedding**

 **• Chapter 18: Honeymoon**

 **• Chapter 19: Pregnant again**

 **• Chapter 20: The final: one big family!**

 **Now you have a idea of the following chapters. I want to thank ollierkyle for your great idea. Chapter 19 is going to be based on your idea!**

 **Of course I want to thank you all for the love and support. I never thought anyone would like my story's and stuff. But I guess I was wrong right?**

 **If you go to my profile. You will see that I now have three stories. All Clace! Yeahhh! Fan girl here. I just uploaded a new story called: Pretty Little Liar. Read it! (Don't blame me for promoting my own story. Hehe (; )**

 **Now on with chapter 16 people! (Based on the series.)**

Chapter 16.

It's been almost a year since Clary and Jace welcomed two more people in their family. The wedding was going to be in a month and the whole Institute was upside down.

Everyone was excited for the couple. They all helped planning the wedding. Including (of course) Izzy and Magnus, who were both absolutely going crazy about the preparation.

"Clary! Jace!" Izzy shrieked. "Come in here!" Izzy was in the kitchen debating about wich flowers they would be using during the wedding. You know, for the bridesmaids and stuff. Magnus was there too. His normal sparkling hair, was hanging on his forehead. He hadn't washed it in a week. The poor warlock just got to many jobs to fulfill.

"What?" Clary came into the kitchen walking with Noah. Apparently the babies were growing pretty fast. That includes getting the ability of walking, fast. Noah ran into the kitchen and jumped on Izzy lap. Nobody seemed to know why the twins were growing and learning so fast, but everyone guessed it was because of the whole, pure angel blood thing.

Noah turned out to be the exact mix of his parents. He had Jace's gold locks and a copy of Clary's emerald green eyes. They didn't find out yet what his special gift was. Like Clary has the ability of drawing new _runes_ and Jace can active them without a _stele_. It probably was going to take a while.

Jace was right behind Clary, walking with Abbey. Her little hand in his big one. When you saw them walking together. You could clearly see they were dad and daughter. They shared the same hair and the same eyes. Instead of Noah, Abbey walked, still with Jace's hand in hers, towards a chair and Jace sat down on it. Abbey sat down on his lap and cuddled into his side. Her blonde locks all over his grey sweater.

It was really weird to imagine that the kids were only one year old. They looked like four year olds.

"Hey, aunt Izzy. What are you doing?" Noah asked while wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a kiss on the cheeks. Izzy returned the hug and grabbed two pictures. One of beautiful white lilies and one of sunflowers.

"I'm trying to pick out the flowers for your mom and dads wedding. Which one do you think will turn out great?" She asked him, Clary and Jace both saw the signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Why don't you just print some pictures of me and hang them on the walls. That will be a much greater sight than the flowers." He winked at her and Izzy laughed. The others too. While Abbey was a complete copy of Jace's appearance, Noah got his characteristics. It was really funny to see how he always flirted with girls and woman's.

"I would like the sunflowers, they match Jace's hair a little. Only his hair his less yellow." Clary suggested. Jace just nodded. He's been doing that the whole preparation and he explained to Clary that she could chose whatever she liked. It didn't matter to him, the only thing that mattered was that he was going to marry her. They discussed a little more and soon Noah and Abbey made clear they needed their nap. They might look like four year olds but they were still one.

* * *

"Storytime. What story did you had in mind?" Jace asked their children who were sitting up straight on their beds. When they were 5 months old, Jace and Clary had to ask Magnus to make them beds. They were to big for their cribs. He made them both beautiful beds, well actually he didn't make them, he just conjured them. But they were still cute beds. Noah's was a normal, small bed with a high headboard. There was a angelic sign painted on it in black. Abbey's was almost the same, the colour of the angelic sign was gold, instead of Noah's black one.

Jace walked over to the bookshelf and looked patiently back at the twins. They whispered something in each other's ears and turned their faces back to their parents and smirked. _They probably learned that from Jace._ Clary thought.

"We want to know how you got to know each other." Abbey asked with a small mischievous grin on her face. She joined Noah in his bed and got ready for their story time. They looked at their parents waiting for a reaction an Clary and Jace both looked at each other. _You start._ Jace told her silently.

"It all started on my eighteenth birthday. We met each other at the Pandemonium," Noah and Abbey looked confused. "It's a club." Clary explained. "I wasn't always a Shadowhunter. I was born as a mundane." Their eyes widened. "Anyways, your father bumped into me, which was weird since he had a invisible rune on. He said that I had the Sight and I was confused. What the hell was the Sight?"

"He was called by Alec and ran into the club. I followed him and watched as they slayed demons in the back of the club. I ran out of the club because I thought that your father killed mundanes. It was the wrong thing to do. When I came back home Dot, my mom's assistant an a warlock, was gone. There was a shape shifter demon who looked just like her and I, of course, fell for the act. The demon tried to kill me and cornered me against the wall." Clary saw her children's eyes widen of shock.

"But, Jace, the hero that he always is, followed me and saved me just in time." Abbey and Noah's faces relaxed. "He took me to the Institute and introduced me to the others. We found out my mom had the cup and was taken by Valentine Morgenstern who was my father. He was a very bad guy." Clary told them everything. About their visit to the Silent Brothers, Simon being kidnapped by the vampiers and Jace and Clary's adventure at the precinct where Luke worked. They also told Abbey and Noah about their first kiss and the twins looked away at that part.

"From that moment everything started to change. We had a relationship until the moment we found my mom. Valentine was their too and he told us we were actually brother and sister. That was not really fun." Jace said and the twins faces looked as if they saw a spider. "I know, we felt that same way too." Jace said.

"Anyway, we of course 'broke up' and tried to continue our life as siblings." Clary and Jace looked at each other and debated if they should tell them or not. Jace made the decision and continued.

"I never stopped loving your mother. I never loved her as a sister. It was always more. This may sound weird but it felt normal. I always knew we weren't siblings. I never told your mother this but when I found out we weren't family, I wanted to tell her so badly. I was searching her and when I found her I saw her kissing her boyfriend at the time, Simon." Jace said and Clary looked shocked.

"Wow, this is good. It looks like a soap or something." Abbey said. Clary turned to Jace and wanted to speak but he cut her off.

"I decided to not tell you because you had a good thing going on with Simon. I already told you that but now you know why I didn't tell you immediately. You were so happy with him and I just couldn't ruin the moment. I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me." He walked up to Clary and gave her a kiss.

"I never knew that. I always thought you said that because you thought that if you told me, I would chose for you because of your good looks." said Clary and sat on Jace's lap.

"That was also a reason." He whispered in her ear and she giggled. "Anyways kids, I conquered the love of your dear mother and together we lived a happy life. Goodnight." He gave them a kiss and they protested.

"We want to know the rest. How this you get back together?" Noah asked. He pouted and Clary looked away. Noah had the same puppy eyes as Jace had I Clary wasn't capable of denying them.

"Son, I thought you those puppy eyes. I'm immun to them. Goodnight." He gave them both another kiss and waited until Clary both kissed them goodnight. They closed the door and walked hand in hand to the kitchen. They saw that no one was there and checked the living room, the library, the greenhouse and the training room. No one was in any of those rooms.

"Maybe they're asleep?" Jace said and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck and bit her ear lobe which sent shivers through Clary's spine.

"Let's have some little fun." He whispered in her ear and grabbed her thighs. Clary knew what he meant and hooked her legs around his waist. Jace walked them both back to their room and together they had some fun and then took a nap too.

* * *

NEXT DAY:

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." Noah and Abbey whispered as they entered their parents room. They jumped on the bed and Clary and Jace stirred and woke up. When they saw their children Jace let out a groan and Clary blushed. She pulled the covers up until her chin and Jace just under his belly button.

"Ew! You're naked!" Abbey noticed and jumped off the bed. Noah gave his parents both a kiss and jumped off as well.

"Why don't you both go to the kitchen and we'll be there in 5 minutes and make you some breakfast." Clary suggested. They both nodded and Abbey ran out of the room. Noah ran after her but disappeared before he even reached the door.

"Where is Noah?" Clary asked concerned. Jace just shook his head and dressed up. Clary did the same and together they ran to the kitchen and saw Noah and Abbey both sitting there on chairs. Abbey looked pale and Noah had a grin on his face.

"Something strange just happened. Noah beat me here and was already sitting on a chair when I entered the kitchen. He never beats me." Abbey said while turning her face to her parents. "It's scary."

"I guess we Noah found his special ability." Jace said and gave Noah a box. "Cool man." He said and Clary got even happier. They were so cute together.

"I wonder what mine are. I always wondered but I can't think off anything." Abbey said and you could clearly see she was annoyed. She walked to a chair and kicked it away. She sat on it angrily and debated something in her head before walking away.

"Hey where are you going young lady?" Jace asked and ran after her. He gasped when he walked into the hallway and Clary and Noah followed. Clary looked around and saw Abbey nowhere but when she saw Jace looking up she followed his gaze and gasped as well. Abbey was sitting on a beam an holding on tightly.

"I just wished that I could fly and suddenly I flew up into the air and the next thing I knew I was sitting on this beam." She cried and Clary panicked.

"Alec, Izzy, everyone come look at this!" Jace yelled and a few moments later there were eight people looking up at Abbey who was still crying and holding tightly to the beam.

"What happened?" Izzy asked concerned. Clary explained everything and Izzy seemed to think of something before turning her focus to Abbey. "Abbey, honey. Did you wished you could fly? Like seriously wished for it?" Izzy asked and the young girl just nodded. Jace seemed to notice what Izzy meant.

"Abbey you have to make a wish again." He said and she also seemed to know where he went with this.

"I wish to be back on the ground. Safely." She said an as soon as she said that, she started to move and got back to the floor of the Institute's hallway. She immediately hugged Jace and Izzy. "Thank you."

"I guess we found your special ability too." Clary said and hugged both her children. "Let's get you guys ready for your nap." They all walked to the twins' room and Jace, Alec, Izzy and Clary told the second part of their story.

* * *

 **I think this is one of my worst chapters. I'm so sorry!** **I promise I'll do better with next one.**

 **NEXT CHAPER: Wedding!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and love!**

 **Xoxo Eva**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was seriously almost done with this chapter when I accidentally returned to the previous page and EVERYTHING was gone! It's so annoying. It happened to me before while I was writing my profile. Has it ever happened to you?**

 **Anyways, as you can see I wrote everything and It turned out to be a long chapter! Hope you'll like it!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows by the way! It means a lot to me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"NOAH ALEXANDER HERONDALE!" Clary yelled while walking through the hallways of the New York Institute, a little louder than necessary. Clary was in charge of Noah tonight, Jace was getting ready for his bachelor party and gave Abbey a bath. He was going out with Alec and some other friends from when he was younger. Just a mundane bachelor party, drinking included.

Ever since the twins found out their special abilities they've been using them none stop. Clary thought it was really annoying and was always trying to teach them a lesson. Jace, on the other hand, was always playing the cool and relaxed dad and guess who the twins liked better. That's right! Jace. He had always been laughing when Noah did something stupid. Sometimes he even helped him with pranking.

The other day, for example, they were going out for dinner. They all decided to take a quick bath and shower and when Clary was done bathing Abbey and she dried her daughter's hair, it suddenly had a weird shade of blue... Apparently, the boys had replaced Abbey's shampoo for hair dye. Clary and Abbey both were so mad that they dragged them out of the Institute by holding their ear. Occasionally giving it a little pinch. The paint was temporary but still, No one messes with a girl's hair!

Clary found Noah in Magnus' and Alec's bathroom, sitting in the bath, smiling stupidly. To get to the bathroom Clary had to go through an obstacle. Which turned out to be a couple kissing passionately and lying on the bed, cuddling. The boys did not react nicely and threw Clary and Noah out of their room. As soon as their foots hit the floor of the Institute's hallway, the door was shut behind Clary and Noah's back and they heard a click.

"Do I have to keep you on a leash as owners do with their dogs? Seriously, Noah, it's not funny anymore. You have to stop doing this! Especially in situations like this. I'm going to give you a bath and after that, we're going to look for aunt Izzy. She is going to make you and your sister ready." Clary ignored her son's whining and groans. "You have to look good for your new nanny. Let's at least pretend Jace and I did everything right while you were getting older. Start acting like a one-year-old, not a four-year-old who is getting his toddler puberty." Clary murmured her last words and understood by seeing her son's face that he hadn't heard her last words. _Good._ She just smiled at him and continued to drag him through the hallways.

* * *

"I'm sure you'll love them. My niece and nephew are the best! They're adorable." Izzy bragged while leading the twins' new babysitter through the hallways. Occasionally Izzy stole a glance at the teenager. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at mid-thigh. At her waist, weapons were held in place by a belt. It also made her curves come out more, Izzy noticed. She let her gaze travel upwards her face. She had blue, piercing eyes and a piercing in her nose. It didn't look bad though. It made her nose look a little smaller. The girl had brown colored, long braids in her hair that stopped at the bottom of her spine. Her lips were perfectly shaped and were full. It took a few moments before Izzy realized that the brunette was talking.

"Do you know who made these?" She asked and pointed to the paintings that took almost every space on the white walls.

"Clary and Jocelyn Fairchild. They're both artists and have been painting and sketching their whole life. Clary says it's as natural to her as breathing is. Do you like them? Are you an artist yourself?" Izzy responded as she quickened her tempo a little bit. Clary, Izzy, and some others were supposed to leave in five minutes for Clary's bachelor party.

"Like them? I love it! And no I'm not an artist. I've thought about painting and sketching but I don't have a talent for it. Not like the artists of those paintings have." She said and Izzy nodded along. It was true, Clary and her mother both had a natural gift.

"Your Institute is beautiful I might add. Is it recently renovated?" She asked curiously. Although Izzy could see the girl was just being polite, it felt nice. If a Shadowhunter like another Institute than their owns, it was a big compliment.

"Yes, it is. Where are you from?" Izzy said while speeding her tempo a little bit up.

"I'm from the Londen Institute. I know what you think. Why doesn't 'she has an accent? The answer is simple, it's because I've lived in Alicante for the first ten years of my life." The brunette said a little unsecure. Izzy thought she was acting a little shady but decided to ignore it. Not everyone was a fluid speaker.

They walked a little further and eventually they reached the kitchen. When they walked through the door everyone's attention snapped towards the two girls standing in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey Steward." Lindsey said a little shy.

"Jeez, guys. Stop the staring. I get it, you love me. But I already have enough attention." Izzy said to lighten the sphere a little. It worked, everyone chuckled and Clary gestured for the girls to come over. They both took a seat and watched Clary while she grabbed something to drink.

"Hi, I'm Jace. Nice to meet you. These two are my kids." Jace pointed to Noah and Abbey who were drawing on a piece of paper and pretending to not notice the stern looks Jace gave them because they actually weren't using the _paper_ to draw on.

"Hey, a pleasure to meet you as well." She smiled and stuck her hand out to the twins. "Hi, I'm Lindsey. Who are you?" She asked Noah. Noah turned her hand and gave it a little kiss.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Noah Alexander." He said and kissed her hand again.

"Noah Alexander? Noah, you never want to be called..." Jace begun but was cut off by one little finger in front of his lips. He looked at Noah who gave him a warning look and Jace backed off. He joined Clary at the kitchen counter and hugged her from behind. He nuzzled his nose in her neck. Clary threw her head back so Jace had more access to give her some love marks.

"Jace, stop it. The kids are here." Clary giggled and turned around. Jace looked her into the eyes and smiled.

"This is my way to say to people that they should back off. You're mine. You know, as a protection against any boys who are interested in you." He smirked and Clary hit him playfully on the chest. She turned around and continued making some drinks for the kids and Lindsey. Jace walked back to the table and took a place next to the babysitter. Clary watched them carefully and saw how Jace made Lindsey laugh. She threw her head back and laughed extremely outstanding.

"Stop it! You're so funny!" Lindsey laughed out loud and hit Jace playfully on his shoulders. Clary felt her face redden and jealously boiling up inside her. _That was her thing!_ She finished the drinks and joined the others at the table.

"What was so funny?" Clary said with a slightly irritated tone mixed into the comment. She looked at Jace and saw him smirking, amusement written all over his face.

"Jace just told me a funny joke. Nothing special." She said an giggled again. "Thanks for the drink by the way." She smiled but Clary still got a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Something familiar. By her looks, a stranger would think she was cute and non-dangerous. Except, she wasn't. Clary didn't trust her and wasn't exactly planning on letting this go.

"Jace? Can I talk to you for a sec? She asked while smiling sweetly at the young girl who was twirling her hair around a finger. Clary could see that Jace knew what she wanted to talk about, except that wasn't the thing she wanted to talk about. When they walked out of the kitchen and entered the hall, Jace folded his fingers in Clary's and kissed her softly.

"You know you're the one for me. I know she's flirting with me- who wouldn't?- but I try to ignore her as hard as I can. And if it helps, she hurts me whilst slapping me on the shoulders." He massaged his shoulder while speaking. Clary didn't really mean to talk to him about that, but it was still nice to hear it from him voluntary. She chuckled and kissed him.

"It wasn't my priority to talk to you about but its still nice to hear it from you. I love you too." She kissed him again but soon realized that there was actually a reason why she called him out. "You know that thing I wanted to talk about?" Jace nodded, "Well, it's just that I don't trust the girl. She carries this vibe around her which is very familiar to me." Jace looked confused.

"I'm sure it's nothing honey. The twins are in good hands. You just go and have your night out with no responsibility's." He kissed her one more time before walking back to the kitchen and leaving Clary still wondering what was odd about Lindsey...

* * *

It was eleven PM and Clary, Izzy and some friends had arrived at their destination. They were in a club and were going to party till they'd drop dead. Clary wasn't really the party person but Izzy had insisted so Clary gave up.

They were walking to the bar and Clary was about to order some drinks when two hands grabbed her hips and turned her around. She squealed and looked into two hazel colored eyes. The guy was long and had brown hair with some white colored hair locks in it which Clary thought were ugly. He had fern muscles though which were covered with a silk skin and black runes.

"Hey, my name is Thomas, I work in the New York Institute. I've seen you around and thought you were a nice treat." He winked and leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. Clary didn't even thought about kissing him.

"Did you?," He nodded, "Well, tell me. Did you see me walking with someone else?" She smirked. He just looked confused and seemed to realize something.

"Ahh, that blonde guy. Yeah, I've seen you with him. Who cares? I'm not scared of him."

 _We'll see about that..._ Clary thought.

"Just a random question. Do you know who Jace Herondale is?" He looked a little pale after she said that. "Cause that's the 'blonde guy'. He's my fiancé and we're getting married tomorrow..." Clary looked at Thomas and saw him pulling back. He turned on his heels and went over to search for his next victim.

"Way to go Clare!" Izzy said who stood next to her suddenly. She had two drinks in her hands and gave one of them to Clary. "Here, drink." Clary poored the liquid in her mouth in one swift movement. After a while, she felt her head lighten a little. Suddenly her phone started vibrating and she answered with a slur.

"Mammy? Help!" Abbey yelled through the phone. Clary dropped her phone and pulled Izzy out of the club.

"What are you doing Clary? I was just talking to this cute boy!" Izzy complained while she tried to pull her arm out of Clary's strong grip.

"Abbey just called me and yelled for help. I don't know what's happening but we're going back to the Institute. Hand me your stele." Izzy held out her stele and Clary received it. She drew a portal rune and after a few seconds, a gold glow appeared. Clary thought of her daughter and son and stepped through the portal.

When Izzy and Clary arrived at the Institute they ran straight to the kitchen where they'd last seen the twins with Lindsey. Clary threw the wooden doors open to find an empty kitchen.

"Where are they?" Clary yelled. Izzy had walked to the table in the meantime and sat on a chair, punching the table with her hands. "That's not going to help Iz. The wood can't talk." Clary tried to joke to make herself less nervous. It didn't really work.

"No time for jokes Clace, where are my kids?" Came from the door. Clary and Izzy turned around and faced Jace. Clary didn't understand but figured that Abbey must have called Jace after she had hung up on Clary. Jace ran straight to Clary and embraced her in a hug. "Shh, don't cry. It's going to be okay. Have you've heard from Lindsey yet?" Clary hadn't even noticed that she was crying. She was so worried that her baby's weren't going to be okay.

"No, I haven't. Izzy neither." Clary said while pulling away from Jace. It's not like she wanted to get away from him. She just didn't want to stand still and do nothing.

Jace was about to speak when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He had gotten a message from Lindsey.

 _"Help, were in the library. There was a Greater Demon. I couldn't fight it on my own."_

Jace didn't even bother to tell the others. He pulled out his seraph blade and called its name. _Nuroka._ The girls understood immediately and grabbed their seraph blades as well. Clary also put her stele in her front pocket. It wasn't as well protected as it was in her belt, but now she could reach for it faster.

Together, they run off in the direction of the library. As they walked past the rooms, they spotted red drops on the walls and floor. Clary got distracted by it and accidentally fell over a little table that was placed against the wall with a vase on top of it. When she fell to the ground, the thorn of a red rose that was in the vase, scratched her leg.

"Are you okay Clary? Use a stele to draw a healing rune." Jace said to her while handing her his stele. Clary took it and draw an _iratze_ next to the big scratch. It was bigger than she thought it would be and it had this strange greenish color. They waited for a moment but the scratch got bigger and bigger. Well, not the scratch actually, just the green color. Then it hit Clary.

"Demon poison. The thorns were covered in demon poison. I can't heal it with a stele. A warlock must do it." Clary said out loud. While she thinks of what they should do next Clary starts to feel a little dizzy. Her head starts spinning and she wants to warn the others but doesn't get the chance because she is being swallowed by the darkness.

 **Sooooo, what do you think? Sorry, it took long but this chapter is really long. I actually split it in two because otherwise, it was going to be too long. The next chapter will be on soon! Hope you liked it and leave a review and some love!**

 **Xoxo Eva**


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally! Chapter 17! If you were expecting a wedding, I have to apologize to you. I think I'm going to skip the whole planning thing. DON"T WORRY! There's still going to be a wedding, third child etc... But there are going to be more than 20 chapters!Anyways, enough chit-chat, go read the chapter.**

 **PS. I'm so sorry for not updating in a while but I've been extremely busy with school.**

* * *

 **Part two of chapter 17.**

"Put Clary in a room and lock the door with a rune. That way it gets harder for the demon to get in even if it wants to." Izzy yelled at Jace while moving the broken vase to the side, against the wall.

"I can't do that. I can't leave her alone." Jace protested. He knew it was wrong. But somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew this was the right choice. Clary wasn't going to wake up any time soon either.

"I know, Jace, it's dangerous. But we have to put her in a room. We can't carry her with us and out here in the open she would be even more vulnerable." Izzy tried to convince him. He didn't reply but instead, he pulled Clary up bridal style and walked into the first room he saw. He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. Her skin felt hot and sticky with sweat.

"I'm so sorry Clare. I love you. You're going to make it, I know it with whole my heart. I'm coming back for you. I promise" He kissed her forehead lightly and left the room while locking the door behind him. He closed his eyes and used all of his strength to put a locking rune on the door. When he finished he grabbed Izzy's hand. They start running and stopped for nothing while they got ready for their fight. When they were in front of the library doors they looked at each other.

"Let's save my niece and nephew," Izzy said. She grabbed the door at its handles and pushed it open after she got a nod from Jace. Together they entered the room and saw a messed up place. Books were shattered on the ground and paintings were ripped. Jace got a shiver through his whole body. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to his children. Images of a hurt Abbey or Noah flashed through his brains and it hurts. He shot his eyes and when he opened them Izzy was gone.

"Izzy? Where are you? Come on, this is not funny." He looks around trying to spot a glimpse of the raven-haired girl. Nothing, he spins around one more time before being interrupted by a hard clattering. He pulls out another seraph blade, preparing himself for a fight but finds out that it's Izzy who accidentally pushed a pile of books off the table.

"Oops, sorry if I scared you. Don't you think it's better to split up? That way we cover up more ground and find your kids and Lindsey faster." Jace nodded at the idea and pointed to a door, indicating for Izzy to go over and check the room that was connected to the library. When Izzy left and closed the door behind her, it was just Jace and the books.

Never had the library sounded so silent. Normally it would have pleased him, but now, now it just gave him the creeps. While he looked around for anything suspicious, he thought about Clary. What the hell was he even thinking? He couldn't just leave her there. A Greater Demon doesn't get stopped by a wooden door with one single locking rune on it. He didn't know what to do. Should he save his children, from who he doesn't even know their location? Or save his soon-to-be wife, and most importantly, the love of his life. What would Clary want him to do?

"Izzy, come back in here, please! I need you to stay with Clary and call Magnus to come to the Institute and save her. I'm going to search for Abbey and Noah." He waited a few seconds for Izzy to response but didn't get one. "Dammit." He murmured to himself. Suddenly, a wave of fresh air came into the room and Jace turned around.

There it was. A huge demon with big, scary claws. Blood dripped from its pointy teeth. Jace observed the creature before taking a step back. It had a pale, green color and was covered with black stripes of oil or something like that. On the outside, it just looked like a gross, regular demon. But there was something inside its stomach. Something gold that gave light. It looked like a power source. But there was something odd about it. Normally, a power source would be shining and sparkling. But the demon's gave a dull light. Like it was about to die.

Jace looked at the whole thing. It wasn't the looks of the demon or the bloody claws that gave Jace the feeling he couldn't handle this thing on his own. No, it was the hight. The demon was so tall. Jace would fit into the beast ten times.

"Where is everyone? Do you have them?" Jace asked the demon, not expecting it to react. At the moment he asked it, the beast started to transform. Slowly, it became smaller and got female shapes. Lindsey.

"And what is the fun about telling you that right away?" The girl said with a devilish smile. She shook her head and while she did so, her braids moved with her. It looked playfully and cute. A normal girl would do this to flirt. But of course, she wasn't flirting with Jace. She was just distracting him from his duty.

"Wait? You're a shapeshifter, Greater, demon, who gave Clary an odd feeling?" Jace thought out loud.

"Come on, Jacey. You know it, now say it. Who am I? Lindsey asked while pulling a pair of knives from her belt.

"You're Jacob." Said Jace. When Lindsey nodded Jace felt a shock of anger shoot through his whole body. How hadn't he noticed the resemblance between the two? He felt so stupid. He had brought his baby's and Clary in danger for the second time.

"Just give up already Jace Herondale. You can't fight me on your own. I'm too powerful for you" Lindsey said while taking a few steps forward. She wanted to make another comment but she was interrupted by the shattering of glass. Jace turned around and saw a shadowy figure standing in front of the window. Because of the light the street lanterns outside gave, he couldn't see who it was.

"Who says he is alone?" The person said with a very recognizable voice. Jace just couldn't place it since he was so confused about all the things happening at the same time. Suddenly he felt a piercing pain go through his pols. It was like someone was cutting his skin with something sharp. Like a sharp knife cutting a piece of paper. And something deep inside of Jace told him that this wasn't going to be the only pain he would go through tonight.

* * *

"Jace? Where are you?" Clary yelled into the darkness. She waited a few moments and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. she sat up slowly and hold on to the side of the bed she sat on. She walked to the door and tried to open it. When it didn't open she felt a wave of worry through her body. Why was the damn door closed? She tried to open it again and again and again, but every time it wouldn't open. Not even an inch.

She walked to the window and opened the curtains. Sharp light shone through the windows and for a single moment, Clary thought it was morning and everything was okay. Instead, she realized it was just the light that came from the moon outside and that it was dark outside. Black holes filled with secrets and monsters.

While she wondered about how the hell she got in this room, memories came flooding back into her mind. Her tripping over a glass vase and being poisoned by demon venom. Suddenly, her leg started aching again. She reached for her stele but didn't find it. She had probably lost it on the ground where she had fallen. Even if she would have the stele, she wouldn't be able to heal the scratch that had gotten huge by now.She tried to think of a way to get out of the room but realized nothing would work. With the pain in her leg, she couldn't walk. Let alone run. But she couldn't exactly stay in this room forever and do nothing. She had to call someone for help. She grabbed the phone from the nightstand and dialed the first number that came to her mind. Alec Lightwood.

* * *

"You're annoying me Herondale. Seriously, why haven't I seen a glimpse of action this evening? I thought you were called the ultimate fighter?" Lindsey said while taking a place at the table. She opened a book and started reading in it. After a while, she stood up again and looked at Jace. "It's never going to work. You're a piece of shit that is never going to be happy. Not with your fiancé nor your kids, who are dead by the way." Lindsey said very casually while juggling with the three knives from her belt. Jace was pinned against the wall by her braids who had grown out of themselves like snakes, coming out of her head looking for a decent meal.

"You're lying. My kids are even stronger than me. They can't be beaten by some witch, slash, demon like you. Why are you even doing this?" Jace asked while trying to loosen the tight grip around his torso by Lindsey's hair, that pinned him to the wall.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. What would I possibly want from two people with pure angel blood, ánd have kids who possess the same blood?" Lindsey said while walking towards the other guy. She walked around him and came back to Jace. "Also, how does it come that you still haven't figured out who this other 'mystery' guy is?"

"You're lying to me. If you would want my babies their blood, you would've taken it already." Jace said. He heard his own voice cracking while he mentioned his kids. He felt so guilty about all of this. It was all his fault.

"Let me tell you a little secret. I'm Valentine's twin sister." When she said that, Jace's eyes grew so wide, a whole apple would fit into it. He heard the other guys gasp as well, and he was certain his eyes were also this wide.

"How... how is that possible? I mean you're a Greater Demon and...and Valentine is...not...a Greater Demon." Jace stammered. He couldn't find the right words to express his thoughts.

"Technically I'm not a Greater Demon. I'm just like you actually. A mix of two creatures. Half angel, half Greater Demon blood," When she saw Jace frowning she sighed but continued. "When my twin and I were in the uterus, this guy called Edward injected my mom with demon blood. There were just two things he hadn't realized. One was the fact that he used _Greater_ Demon blood. And the other was that he had used a way to big injecting needle. So while he thought of putting the 'regular' demon blood in my mom's blood, he actually only gave me Greater Demon blood. After the labor, my brother turned out to be just a normal, healthy Shadowhunter." Lindsey explained.

" _Well, somehow the venom wasn't only given' to YOU. You can't exactly use the word 'healthy' to describe Valentine."_ Jace whispered. He heard the other guy chuckle. When Jace turned his face to the not so happy Lindsey, she looked even madder than before. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Why? You ask me. The reason is the reason every demon has: revenge. My brother took everything away from me. When I was younger I looked just like everyone else. I was just a little bit different. It bothered no one. Well, not no one. Apparently, I wasn't a part of Valentine's perfect life. One day he bruised himself and broke his own arm, that's how sick he is. Anyway, he told my mom I had tried to kill him but it didn't work because he was too strong. All bullshit, but my mom believed HIM. So she sent me to Edom and that's where they ruined my used-to-be beautiful skin," She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Like she was thinking about what she was going to say. "I was always planning about how I was going to take revenge. I was going to kill him but when I found out he was already dead, I decided to hurt the one thing he benefits the most of. Clarissa Morgenstern. And a part of her life is... you and her family and friends." Just at the moment, she was going to throw a knife at Jace, the other guy's phone rang. Lindsey turned around and gestured the guy to pick up the phone.

"Hello? This is not a very good moment. What..." The guy was cut off by the other person. Jace heard a lot of rambling and worried yelling. "Everything's okay. Just stay in your room... Adele, I'll call Mag to come and pick you up." He hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"We don't have the whole night Shadowhunter. Make it quick." Lindsey demanded. In the meantime, she walked to one of the high bookcases in the Institute's library. She grabbed a book and read a little bit. While she was distracted, Jace tried to wiggle himself out of Lindsey's hair. The grip was a little looser but still not loose enough to get fully out of it unnoticed. He looked around the room and tried to find something sharp so he could cut the hair.

Suddenly, a flash of white moonlight caressing a piece of metal got his attention. He looked closer and saw it was a knife. He waited for a few seconds and when he thought the coast was clear her reached out with his leg and pulled it back. Now it was beneath of him but he still had to figure out a way to get the knife. He had to figure out a way to get help. Soon. Because everyone's life was at risk...

* * *

 **Well, there's going to be a third part (chapter 18). I know, I said that I was going to do 20 chapters, but I don't know. The ideas you gave me are amazing! Thank you so much. I'm definitely going to use them.**

 **I hope you liked it and again, sorry for the long waiting. Please comment! Xoxo Eva**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooo I'm back! With of course a new chapter. Trust me, I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I don't want to rush it you know? Otherwise it will get bad. So yeah I hope you like this chapter and enjoy! Xxx**

 _Chapter 19_

When Clary opened her eyes, she met two yellow ones. She closed her eyes again and thought that she was dreaming. How did she got out of the room at the Institute? After a while she heard someone clear his throat and she opened her eyes, fully this time. "Magnus!" Clary was so relieved that he was with her. She hugged him and Magnus gladly returned the hug. Together they sat there for a while but soon Clary realized she wasn't supposed to be here. "I appreciate you helping me but I have to get back to the Institute. Abbey and Noah are in danger."

"I know, Biscuit. But you have to rest. I asked Luke and Simon if they could get some werewolves and vampires together who were ready to fight. They should be at the Institute any second. You got pretty hurt." Magnus asked. Clary was relieved that help was on its way to save her baby's, but she wasn't going to stay here. She still had to go back.

"I don't know how to thank you Mag. How did you even knew I was in that room?" Clary asked while playing with her engagement ring. It was beautiful. It had a diamond on it and had belonged to her mom. She still couldn't believe she was engaged to be married to Jace. Although, she wondered, the wedding was going to have to be delayed for a few weeks. They had to wait until this drama was over. Until they were happy.

"I was called by Alec. He said you had called him and asked for help. When I arrived at the Institute I used my power to track you." Magnus said while walking to his kitchen to get something to drink. "Do you want some tea?" He yelled from the kitchen. Clary heard something fall and Magnus screamed. "It's okay. I just dropped a cup and it fel onto my new shoes. But I'm okay... I guess."

"Great, thanks but no thanks though. I have to get to the Institute." Clary yelled back. Magnus came running back from the kitchen but he was too late. He looked around and ran to the window. Just in time, he saw a red lock of hair disappear between the buildings of New York City. "F*ck!" Magnus yelled and he shut the window, so hard he earned a yell from his upstairs neighbor.

OoOoOoOoOoO

" _Yes"_ Jace silently cheered. He had the knife in his hands. He looked around and saw that Lindsey was sitting at an table, reading some kind of book. From this angle Jace couldn't see what but she was reading fast and furious. _Coast clear._ Jace grabbed the knife in his right arm and in one swift moment he cut the hair. The weird snakes made a sizzling sound but after a second, they fell on the ground. Jace run towards the door but Lindsey noticed him.

"You're running away from me? Than you can say your kids goodbye." She continued reading but Jace could see a grimes plastered on her face.

"I..." Jace caught his own sentence off when he realized something. He could use this against her. He silently walked back and heard Lindsey mumbling something like: "That's what I thought." There was a long silence before Lindsey stood up. She walked to the other guy and grabbed his hand. She pulled him with her and he just let her. Jace thought she was bringing him to the other room but she turned around and gestured the guy to go to Jace. When he saw the figure moving towards him, he finally got it. "Alec! I should've known." He walked up to him and gave him a hug. Alec returned it and together they stood there a moment.

Lindsey was watching her nails and grabbed another book. " _Where was she waiting for?"_ Jace thought. She could kill them both easily and just get away. Now she was bringing herself in danger. Except, Jace realized, maybe that's what she wanted. She was going to wait until everyone was here so she could kill them all at one time. She was waiting for Clary so she could see how Lindsey would kill Jace and her kids. _Cruel bitch,_ Jace thought. Alec and Jace stopped hugging and they both went to their original places. Suddenly, Alec run up to her and because of his speed, he could tackle her. That was Jace's clue. He ran up to the demon and put a seraph blade in her back. She groaned and seemed to be shrinking, but Lindsey held on.

"Ouch, that hurts." She said sarcastic. Can you please not do that again? That's not nice." She waved with her hand and Jace felt himself being hit by an invisible hand. He flew through the air and eventually was stopped by the wall. He looked around one more time and wished for everything to be alright, before the dark came.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The light of the streetlattern created a magical sphere in the deserted street. Clary was running and ignored the rain and wind flying into her face. She jumped over the Central Parks fence and she sprinted to the other side, where the entrance of the Institute was. She forgot her stele at Magnus' but she had to get away fast. She didn't want him catching her. 'He is being overprotective' Clary thought. But somewhere she liked the idea that she had someone to hold onto in this time of tragedy. Of course she had Jace but he was inside the Institute.

When she arrived at the Institute she was panting so hard she was afraid that she had to use her silent rune to keep quiet. Normally, this would be her warm up but now she felt like she just ran the marathon. She rested for a few seconds but soon got herself together. She put on a silence rune and a speed one. Just to be sure, she used a stemina rune. She hadn't used it in ages because she couldn't use it when she had been pregnant. It was dangerous for the baby if she got to much energy.

"Psst, Clary. What the hell are you doing here?" She heard someone whisper. She looked around but didn't see anything. Maybe night vision wasn't a bad idea as well. "It's me, Simon." She looked further and discovered him, kneeling behind a bush. When she walked around the corner of the bush she saw Isabelle and like 20 more vampires. Wait what? Isabelle? Clary thought, she was still in the Institute, right?

"What are you doing here Izzy?" She asked, "I thought you were with Jace." She said worried.

"I escaped through the emergency exit. I always knew demons were dumb but this isn't normal. A normal demon would know a Shadowhunter doesn't get stopped by locking her in a room." Isabelle said, slapping her hand on her forehead. That made sense, Clary thought. Isabelle gave her a hug and Clary returned it.

"Do you know where Jace is?" She asked but she felt that Izzy shook her head.

"The last time I saw him was in the library. He told me to go find you but you were already gone. I did see the demon go into the library, so it's probably with Jace." Izzy said, trying to make her feel comfortable by letting her know where her fiancé was. It didn't really work.

"Shh, don't cry." Izzy comforted her. She patted her back and Clary dried her tears, which she hadn't even noticed before the raven haired girl had said so, with the sleeve of her jacket.

Clary got herself together and looked at them both. "So, is there a plan?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

" _Come here"_ Izzy whispered and she waved her hands as a sign that the vampires and werewolves could follow her. They walked on their tippy toes and were extremely silent, so that the demon wouldn't notice them. Clary walked past Izzy and opened the door. She walked in and checked the hallways and the first few rooms before gesturing the others to come.

" _It's so freaking dark in here. The demon probably turned all the lights out."_ Clary looked behind her and noticed that she didn't recognize any of the vampires or werewolves. " _Simon, Luke?"_ She heard footsteps and after a few moments she knew they were standing next to her. "Who are these people?" She gestured to the rest of the vampires and werewolves.

"We asked some people and said we were going to kill a Greater Demon. Some people seemed really happy about it and they didn't even think before saying yes. I think they have a bad history with Greater Demons. They won't stop before it's dead." Simon said. Clary nodded and asked him if he could walk in the front, he had the best night vision after all.

"Okay, follow me." He said and he started walking towards the library. Clary put her hand on her seraph blade and got ready for a fight when she felt Simon stop in front of her, gesturing to the doors of the library. As if saying, we're here.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sooo are you going to kill us or what?" Alec said who was being held against the wall, the same way that Lindsey had hold Jace against the tall walls. Lindsey looked up and he saw annoyance cross over her features.

"Do you want to be killed? Because if you do, don't stop talking like that, it's pissing me off." Lindsey said while slapping the cover of the book, so that it closed with a hard thump.

"Nehh not really. But, I appreciate your honesty." Alec said and he chuckled. He saw Lindsey getting even more frustrated and he decided to stop. He wanted to live as long as possible. He looked to his right, where Jace was, and he saw a peddle of blood next to him. It was coming from the back of his head and he started getting worried. Suddenly, his parabatai rune started stinging. "No, no, no." He whispered. You can't die. The rune stopped stinging and he felt slightly relieved.

"A... Alec?" He heard Jace groaning. He tried to look up at his adoptive brother but Jace's neck was rusted shut. Alec wanted to give him his stele so that he could draw an iratze but he was interrupted by Lindsey.

"Shh, silent!" She whisper yelled. "They're here."

"Who are here?" Alec said but he couldn't get an answer because the doors of the library opened. "No, get out of here!" He yelled because he knew who it was. God damned, Magnus lost her. Clary came running into the room and looked around furiously. When she saw Lindsey she froze. She stood there in the middle of the room with Jace lying in her hands and she was about to strangle him with her weird snake hair. Alec hadn't even noticed she had gotten Jace. Although, he hadn't noticed the weird power that had pushed Jace against the wall too.

"No, don't you dare kill him. Why would you do that?" Clary yelled and she started crying. She stood there, nailed to the ground because she knew that if she would come closer, Lindsey would start strangling Jace. Suddenly like 40 vampires and werewolves came into the library and were all running towards Lindsey. The demon strangled Jace and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She couldn't walk, she couldn't run. Clary was looking how Jace got strangled and she felt tears streaming down her face. She tried to run one more time and it worked. "No, nooooo!" Clary yelled and she came closer and closer. At the end she felt herself kneel down next to Jace's body. "No Jace look at me, don't die."

Jace opened his eyes for one second and he whispered something in her ear. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry that you didn't get a happy ending. When I first met you, I knew you were the one. And I wasn't wrong." Clary kissed him.

"Shh, don't say that. You are not going to die. Do you hear me?" Clary was crying waterfalls by now.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Clary. So much, you don't even know." He slowly closed his eyes and Clary felt the time stand still. Everything seemed to stop. After what seemed like a while, his body got limp.

"I love you too." Clary said but it was to late.

Alec saw that Lindsey got to the ground and let herself get killed by the werewolves and vampires. Luke and Izzy freed Alec and together with Simon they ran to Clary who was crying over Jace's... dead body. "No he can't be dead." Alec said. But as he said so, he felt his parabatai rune disappear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hehehe omg I'm so mean.**

 **Omg I'm so sorry for this. Don't worry, just scroll to the next chapter. I already wrote it, otherwise you would be mad at me. Review and thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"No," Clary said to Izzy who was still kneeling behind the bush, "That's a bad idea." Izzy looked confused and Simon sighed. "I had a vision. And... and Jace died." Izzy and Simon sucked in a breath. Clary felt a tear walking down her cheek while thinking about the vision. She wasn't planning on going through that pain she felt. "We can't risk getting Jace killed." She said one more time. "We have to figure something out but we can't go in there."

"Why can't we go in there? Was Alec there?" Izzy asked. She dried Clary's tears. Clary could hear the worry in her voice when she had asked if her brother was there. She loves him so much and Clary couldn't imagine losing a sibling.

"Because as soon as... Lindsey," She heard Izzy gasp, "saw me. She started strangling Jace like it was a orange she wanted to make juice from." Clary said. She thought about the way Jace's body had gone limp after he said all those things about being sorry and that he loved her so much. It made Clary cry from joy, hearing his sweet words. How did she deserve a person like Jace at her side. During the period they thought they were siblings she was nothing but mean to him, but he still hadn't give up. This is true love, Clary thought when they had kissed at the fairy court.

"She wants it for you to see how she's killing Jace. Because that's the thing that hurts you the most." Izzy whispered. "I once read in a book that the mother of Valentine was pregnant of twins. Valentine and his sister. But something went wrong and his sister died. What if his sister didn't die and she just got sent away because she had gone mad, because of something Valentine had said or had done. That would be a perfect reason to make Valentine pay for what he did. But since he's dead, she wants to kill the one thing that hurts him the most. Or well in this case, the thing he benefits the most of. You." Izzy said. It was like a little lamp appeared above her head. "I have an idea."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So basically, I have to use my shared angle blood with Jace to give him extra power?" Clary said. She saw Izzy nod and hand her a stele. "How will it work?" She asked the raven haired girl.

"Alec has done the same thing with Jace, but then with his parabatai rune. You can do the same with Jace but you have to create a new rune. Just think about you and Jace. Together. Intimate moments work better. The more intimate, the more it will work." Izzy winked and Clary chuckled. She thought about their first kiss and the way they always cuddled together on the couch when they were watching tv. And she of course thought about their first time... together. Soon, a rune appeared behind her eyelids and her hand started working automatically. She drew weird circles and lines but eventually, it turned out as a well shaped rune. She waited a few seconds and started thinking about Jace again. She felt herself getting tired and knew that it was working. Eventually she felt herself weaken, but she didn't care. She did for the man she loved and she would do it a thousand times again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alec was being held against the wall, the same way Lindsey had done with Jace. He wanted to ask if she was ever going to kill them, but a voice in his mind told him not to. It would only piss her off. Suddenly, he saw a rune appear on Jace's arm. It was a new rune he didn't recognize and he figured it must have been Clary who created it. Wait, Clary? That can't be good. 'Damnit Magnus let her go' Alec cursed in himself. If the rune worked like the rune Alec had used ones to track Jace, Clary was in danger. Only if she knew.

He felt Jace groan next to him, but he stood up. He stretched his arms out he looked surprised. "What happened?" He asked Alec. Alec held a finger in front of his mouth.

"Shh, we don't want her to hear." Alec whispered and pointed to Lindsey. Jace nodded and he sat down again, the same way he sat when he passed out. Alec understood what he was trying to do. "Hey, Lindsey. Are you going to kill us or not?" It worked. Lindsey looked pissed and came walking up to him. She looked at Jace and back at Alec.

"He still hasn't woke up yet? Maybe I only have to kill you." Lindsey said. If only she knew, Alec thought. In a fraction of a second, Jace stood up and flung himself towards Lindsey. He grabbed her head and pulled it off her body like he was removing the lid of a cup of yoghurt.

"Wow, Clary and I make an excellent team." He said and Alec run up to Lindsey with his seraph blade. He searched for Lindsey her special core and he found it. It was a weird gold spot and he put his seraph blade in it. For a second, nothing happened. But after a while Lindsey started vaporizing like every other demon did when they were killed.

Alec hugged Jace relieved and he felt tears of joy streaming down his face. God, this could've end badly, he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Clary woke up because of her back aching. She looked around and saw that she was still in front of the Institute, but she wasn't in a great position. She was lying on cold stones and a part of her was on the grass. But she didn't care about the pain in her stomach and in her back. She looked at her arm and saw that the rune she created, had disappeared.

"Does this mean it worked?" She asked Izzy who was sitting behind the bush. She looked up and was surprised to see Clary awake. Izzy probably hadn't noticed her waking up.

"Do you feel tired or connected to someone?" Izzy asked while walking up to, the now sitting, Clary. She helped her up. Clary chuckled at the way the raven haired girl had asked the question.

"Nope, my Bluetooth is turned off." Clary joked. She was going to ask if they finally could go inside now that it had worked but she heard the front doors of the Institute open. Out came Noah and Abbey and thankfully, behind them, there was Jace. Clary run up to her kids and hugged them both at the same time. She was crying to the max but she didn't care. Her kids and her fiancé were safe, and that's all that mattered.

"I missed you so much mommy." Noah said and he gave her kiss. He was followed by Abbey and Clary looked up to Jace who was admiring his kids and his fiancé. Tears filled his eyes and after a while he wanted Clary for his own. He waited till Clary released her grip on her kids and when she did so, he pulled her up and placed his index finger beneath her chin, tilting her face so that he could place a kiss on her lips. He wasn't planning on letting go soon so he he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, kissing her even more. Clary sighed heavily and together they stood there kissing for a while until they heard fake barf noises. They looked down at their children and saw them rolling around the grass like they were dying from pain or something. Jace chuckled and picked Abbey up. Clary picked up her son and together they stood there for a few moment. Just hugging and being happy for a few more seconds.

"Clary! Omg I'm so thankful that you're alive!" Magnus came running up to the happy family. "I don't want to break up this happy family reunion but sadly, I have to." Magnus said while pulling Clary away from Jace and her kids. Clary protested at first but saw in the way Magnus his eyes stood that it was important. When they were sitting on the stairs of the Institute, Magnus turned to Clary. "Please tell me you haven't used your stemina rune." Magnus said with a pleading face.

Clary turned red and shook her head. "I'm sorry... I guess. Why can't I use it?" She asked a little confused. She got the idea that the news Magnus was going to give her, wasn't really good and she wanted Jace to be at her side. She faced away from Magnus, looking for Jace. "Jace!" Her fiancé turned towards Clary. She gestured him to come over and he obliged.

"Is there something wrong?" He said while taking a seat next to Clary. They both looked patiently at the warlock. His face turned pale.

"When I found Clary in the room at the Institute, I brought her to my place. I checked her out and made a sonogram to check if she had any internal bleedings. And I found something." Magnus stopped his sentence and looked at the pair who where staring back into the warlocks eyes, desperate to know what Magnus found. "Clary, I saw a little baby in your womb."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Clary was so happy when she heard that she was pregnant again. She turned around and hugged Jace with so much power, he almost fell of the stairs. Jace kissed her head and smelled her hair. It smelled like strawberries, just like it always did. After a while, Clary realized that there was more news, so she turned back to the warlock and waited in desperation.

"I'm sorry but do you remember what I told you while you were pregnant of Noah and Abbey?" Magnus looked at Clary, hoping for her to remember, so that he didn't have to be the one to give the bad news. Clary seemed to realize it because her face got pale. Jace looked confused.

"What did he tell you Clary?" Jace asked while shaking her shoulders. She could sense Jace was nervous.

"When a woman is pregnant she can't use her stemina rune because it will give to much energy to the baby." Clary felt herself cry for what seemed like the hundredth time this day. Jace got the message and he comforted her by giving her a hug.

"No," Clary turned back to Magnus who was still looking like he had seen someone die, "you don't know for sure. Can you please check for me." Clary pleaded. Magnus nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him to the infirmary.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Soft were the hands she felt on her face. Jace was drying her tears because Clary let herself think about the possibility of losing her unborn child, way too much. It wasn't something she wanted to think about every moment, so she tried to distract herself. She watched Tv and went to the bathroom for several times. Eventually, she situated herself with Jace in the warm infirmary bed.

"I know I'm crying all the time but I don't know if I'm sad about the baby or about the fact that I threw away a life of someone else." Clary wondered out loud. She grabbed her fiancés big hand and started playing with it. She didn't really know what to think. Was it normal that she didn't know if she had to be sad or not?

"I'm still trying to figure out myself honey. But, there is a chance that we're going to have another baby. Think about that." Jace said like he could read her mind. Clary thought about nine months of being pregnant and having that amazing motherly glow on her face the whole time. She thought about how their family was going to get even bigger. And she was wondering what the baby's special talent would be.

"I was wondering, if we're having another baby, what is his or hers talent going to be?" Clary asked while giving Jace a kiss on his chin. It tickled a little bit because he hadn't shaved in a while.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be fun to have like, an invisible child or something?" Jace suggested. The vibrations that went through his chest when he chuckled, gave a relaxing feeling to Clary. She turned around and looked at him.

"Not really. I would like to actually see how my child looks, thank you very much." Clary said and chuckled, glad that Jace had found a way to cheer her up. She wanted to say another talent that their third child might be getting but she couldn't, because Magnus came walking into the infirmary. Clary felt Jace's muscles tense and it made herself nervous as well. They looked at Magnus desperate for a good answer.

Jace and Clary leaned a bit forward when Mangnus said: "I'm sorry Jace," Clary felt tears burning in her eyes from pain. Magnus looked mischievous though, "but you will be going through another nine months of mood swings and cravings."

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Soooo, Clary is pregnant!!! Yasss. I'm actually a little bit proud at how these chapters turned out. I don't know, what did you think of it? Please let me now.**

 **Btw: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the last chapter. Hehehe**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you for the sweet messages and love! I appreciate you all so much️️️! BUT NOW! DID YOU ALL SEE EPISODE 11: 'Lost Souls' yet? (And of course episode 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16. Do you realize that it actually took me 5 weeks to write this chapter! I kept adding the numbers of the episodes... ;) ) But like, who am I kidding? Of course, you did! What did you think?**

 **Shoutouts are in order! I want to thank you all for reviewing. I think that from now on I'll be reacting to your reviews/comments in the AN so tell me something about yourself, your life, fun stuff in general. Be crazy! Let's have a convo!**

 _ **sw1fan, ollierkyle, Mimma, 12daily, maceyboyle, Eweecat and of course the guests' readers!**_ **I seriously can't thank you enough! You are what kept me sane these past months, I appreciate every single one of you!**

 **I was wondering, are there any Why Don't We fans who read my stories? I'm a DIE HARD LIMELIGHT. And I was just wondering who was too... IF! You don't know them, or never listened to them and you love good beats, go check them out! You will not regret it!**

 **But with no further ado: a new chapter for you... Enjoy!**

 **BY THE WAY: Clary and Jace their outfits (dress and suit) are on my profile. I posted them there so check it out!**

* * *

CHAPTER 21: THE WEDDING

Clary felt the soft touch of a brush on her eyelids as it patted its way on her eyes, leaving gold eyeshadow in place. Clary had to admit, Izzy had a talent for makeup and hair. She would've guessed that if Izzy wasn't a Shadowhunter, the raven-haired girl could be a kick-ass makeup artist.

"Clary, hold your eyes closed. You're ruining it!" Izzy whisper yelled while sticking the tip of her tongue, just a little bit out of her mouth. She was so concentrated and focused...

"I'm sorry it just tickles!" Clary admitted. She giggled a little bit at the feeling of the little hairs from the brush, softly touching her skin. Clary felt Izzy remove the eyeshadow brush from her face and Clary opened her eyes, but soon closed them as she saw that Izzy was just changing it to another, even more, little one. "That is just going to tickle more!" Clary protested with her eyes closed.

"Tell me, do you have a special talent for watching with your eyes closed? Or were you just not listening to what I just said?" Izzy wondered, without even wanting an answer. Clary just let out a sigh and tried to relax. It was really hard so she tried to focus on the things that happened the past month.

Of course, after Lindsey was gone and Clary and Jace found out they were pregnant again, they had to postpone the wedding. But a lot of rescheduling later, the day was here. Clary shifted in her chair and heard a grumble from Isabelle as a reaction. That Izzy was even more nervous for the wedding than the bride herself, wasn't even a question to Clary. After all, her brother who had been the biggest player imaginable in his teenage years had finally grown up. He found his soulmate. And of course, now Izzy had a sister who she could annoy to death with her story's about Simon and asking if she could do Clary's makeup and hair. Clary respected Izzy so much though. Everything the girl did was for someone else. She was the least selfish girl Clary ever had the pleasure to meet.

"...and done! I'm nervous as shit though. I am not really sure about your look." Izzy doubted. Clary rolled her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her eyes went wide. What she saw was the most beautiful version of herself she had ever seen. Her hair was clipped back and her eyes were popping out because of the eyeshadow.

"Who is this girl? I don't recognize her..." Clary mumbled to herself, not expecting an answer.

"It's you silly. I didn't even put that much makeup on you. Just a little bit of highlighter in the corner of your eyes finished the whole look. You're a natural beauty, you always have been." Izzy said. A tear slipped out of Clary's eye. "Well, unless you're covered in demon blood and dirt."

"You sure as hell are good in makeup, but you got a pretty good talent for ruining compliments as well," Clary said and giggled. Izzy dried her tears and sprayed a mist over Clary's face. "It's in my mouth! It's in my mouth!" Clary yelled.

"Jeez, girl don't be such a baby. You're getting married today! Plus, you don't get to be the baby here..." Izzy said and she looked at Clary's little bump.

"Speaking of which, how is my baby? And I don't mean the one in your tummy." The two heard from the doorway. Clary's eyes widened as she took in her sight. Jace was leaning against the doorpost nonchalantly. He was wearing a white tux with a gold tie. On the usual edition of a man, it would've looked ridiculous, but he pulled it off. Very good.

"Jace, what are you doing here? You can't be here!" Izzy yelled as she tried to close the door. But Jace knew his sister and before she even had the time to grab the doorknob, he had already run into the room, taking Clary in his arms and kissing her lightly on the mouth, but being pulled away by an annoyed Izzy. " _Jace,"_ Izzy rasped with so much irritation in her voice that even Clary jumped a little, "You are not allowed to be here right now. It's a tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride before the wedding. _Do you wanna mess with tradition, brother?"_ Izzy said, again, with a very warning tone.

"I just wanna talk to her before the wedding. Next time when we have a conversation it's going to be a wife-husband talk. I just wanna talk to my fiancé for one more time." Jace pleaded with puppy eyes. Clary stood there, waiting for a reaction from her bridesmaid, and personal makeup artist. She saw that Izzy was struggling to ignore Jace's eyes, but the woman was failing slowly.

"By the Angel, fine!" Izzy said while she exchanged a last look with Clary. "But no kissing! Your lips were the hardest part." She said as she turned around and shut the door behind her. It was quiet for a sec before Jace continued with what he was doing: checking Clary out and kissing her. He kissed her on the lips, the cheeks and in her neck.

"Stop it!," Clary said playfully while pushing him away slightly, "The lips were the hardest part. It took me so much energy to not laugh. It tickled so damn hard!" Clary whisper yelled, earning a chuckle of Jace.

"You're beautiful when you pretend to be annoyed, even mad," Jace said. Clary blushed when he said it. Although Jace told her every night, Clary would never get used to the fact that he thought she was beautiful. His cute talk made her feel like a teenager all over again. It made her feel butterflies in the stomach and her cheeks always turned red.

"You're not to bad yourself, hot stuff." Clary joked while kissing him on the cheek, leaving a slight red stain. Jace bit his lip; not the respond Clary thought she would get. Not that she didn't like it.

"I love it when you call me that. You should do it more often you know." He said while licking his lips.

"And what? Let you walk around with a hurting junk all day? I don't think so, _hot stuff_." Clary said, pausing before saying the last part of her sentence. She grinned when seeing Jace's reaction. It was a mix of excitement and pain. He was probably imagining it.

"Hey, I gotta go," Jace said, changing the subject, "I have to get married, catch you later?" He joked while giving her a kiss on her forehead. Clary chuckled at his sarcasm and looked at him in the eye, before giving him a kiss on the lips. It was only meant to be a small peck, but Clary pulled Jace down and started making out with him like a horny teenager.

"Yo, I'm down with it if you kiss me like that at the aisle," Jace explained after pulling away from their make-out sesh, looking at Clary's smudged lipstick, which obviously wasn't on her lips anymore.

" _Yo_?" Clary exclaimed, trying to catch her breath realizing wich words her fiancé had used. She scratched at the top of her head, frowning her brows and looking at him. Melting at the way he looked at her. God, she could not get enough of that tasty face of his.

"I always feel young when I'm around you baby girl." He joked while turning and walking to the doorway, leaning slightly against the doorframe and winking at her.

"Get out of here already!" Clary yelled while running to the door, giving Jace one last kiss before closing the door, so she could focus on preparing for her first and most definitively last- wedding. She wouldn't trade Jace for the world.

* * *

"You ready?" Luke asked the beautiful bride, trying not to show his tears. "Because I most definitely am." He joked, trying to loosen up the sphere a little bit. Clary was completely freaking out. Was she making the right choice? But she assumed that was a question almost every bride questioned before the biggest event in their life. Right? "You look beautiful Clary," Luke said like he could read her mind. "But are you sure you wanna marry Jace? I mean, he can't even drive and he's afraid of ducks." Luke asked her, looking at the - for now - closed doors.

"Of course, I love him with all my heart. He makes my life more adventurous and brighter. When I'm with him, it seems like I have a pair of glasses in front of my eyes. They make me see the world brighter, more honest." Clary answered, looking at Luke exactingly. Like asking for some sort of confirmation.

"Don't worry Clare bear. I love Jace and he's a good guy. I was just testing you." Luke said. The words reassured Clary. Her nerves reduced a little and she felt ready. She looked to the right and gave nod to the two doormen. They opened the doors and Clary her eyes widened. She took in the things in front of her. She saw walls, decorated with gold ribbons and balloons. They didn't gave the feeling that you were at a birthday party. No, in fact, they had wedding vibes around them. The chairs where her family and friends sat on, where white. The whole picture was beautiful.

She started walking. Foot for a foot. Trying to prevent herself from falling. When she turned the corner, she felt herself step unto rose petals. They were the only thing colored red at this wedding. Well, except for Izzy's red lips and the red glitter in Magnus' hair. When Clary looked up from the rose petals, she stared into two beautiful eyes with the same color gold as the balloons hanging on the walls. When Jace looked at Clary's dress his eyes widened in disbelief. He had never seen her in such a beautiful dress. It accentuated her figure in all the right places.

When Clary was at the aisle, Luke let her go. But not before giving Jace a very warning 'dad' look. Jace took her over and whispered in her ear. " _You look gorgeous._ " Clary blushed at his words, just like she had done in the dressing room. She could get used to this.

"Welcome, Shadowhunters and Downworlders. This is the moment where we celebrate the marriage of my best friend and her beautiful golden boy." Simon began, earning a scowl of Jace instantly. Clary just chuckled seeing how the two most important men of her life, communicated with one another. That's right, Simon was the one who would marry them. He had an official permit to marry Clary and Jace. You can do anything over the internet nowadays. "Let's begin the ceremony!"

* * *

I can stand here with you in front of all these people, explaining why you're the one, why I think you're beautiful, why I asked you to marry me, but there are just not enough minutes in life and not enough words in the English dictionary to describe my feelings for you. That's why I'm honored to have the rest of my life with you." Jace began his vows.

"The day that I met you was by far one of the best days of my life. My life before that day was extremely uncoordinated. I didn't know who I was meant to be in this society. I felt lost, like I was dreaming, not knowing how to wake up. But you woke me up the moment we met. Somehow, everything that day went different. My breakfast wasn't burned because of Izzy and Alec wasn't grumpy for once, like he was saving his grumpiness for you." Jace joked, causing Clary to grin and look at Alec, who had tears in his eyes.

"My only goal in life was fighting and killing demons. But when I met you, and I started knowing you better and better, life seemed to have a purpose. I am so grateful to have the rest of my life to love and protect you - because everyone in this room knows that you like to get in trouble." Jace said, earning chuckles from the crowd and his beautiful bride. "I would fight thousands of Greater Demons if it meant to keep you safe and happy," Jace admitted, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. How was he supposed to stay calm when he was in front of the woman of his dreams? And of course, hundreds of Shadowhunters. But that didn't matter to him, he realized. What did matter to him was that he found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, his and only his girl. He felt Clary holding his hands in her small ones. That was her way of supporting him without using her words. He inhaled and exhaled one more time before finishing his vows.

"I love you, Clary," trying to ignore the tears pushing at the back of his eyelids, but failing hard, "And you are the one for me. You are my world, my everything. And even though life is scary as hell, it gets less scary with every minute I get to spend with you." said Jace, letting his emotions take over. He heard the crowd softly weeping joyful tears like him and the soft, little hands in his big ones were trembling. When he looked at Clary's face, he saw pure love. It was the best look she had ever given him.

"By the Angel, I don't think I can top that off," Clary said chuckling softly after drying Jace's tears and her own. "I just can't believe that I found you, the man of my life. I mean, every woman would kill for your attention. They would pass out if you even glance at them and I can't believe that you chose to love me. When I was younger I never thought I would even find a glimpse of love. But here I am, at my wedding." Clary said looking at the crowd an appreciating the work Izzy and Magnus had delivered. She saw that even the people who came where in theme. Every man was in a white suit and the woman their dresses looked beautiful as well. But clary's dress outshone every single piece of clothing that there was at the wedding. It was white like the color of swans, beautiful and delicate and it had gold details at the end of the dress. Because of the open back, Clary's soft milky skin was accentuated and her hair was pinned up with a white flower.

''You've shown me that there is so much more about living than just trying to survive. It's about living your life at the moment. People always have a plan for what they want in life and what they have to become when they are older. But I learned to appreciate every single moment in life. Mostly because I always find a way to bring myself and others in trouble, but let's just keep that off the table for now." Clary looked at Jace's face, and she was melting because of his smile. It was so real. She had never seen such a smile. His eyes told the same story, this was right.

"Never did I thought I would love you this much. I mean, let's be honest. You were pretty cocky when I first met you." Clary joked, letting a few tears slip. "But it worked. I fell for you, hard." Clary said, hearing Jace whisper; _obviously,_ just loud enough for Clary to hear. She giggled and continued. " _One look at you and my whole world falls in line. I just can't believe it's true sometimes. I get to love you and it's the best thing I'll ever do._ " Clary finished her vows, suddenly inspired by a song she once heard.

" _It's a promise I'm making to you. Whatever may come, your heart, I will choose. Forever I'm yours, forever I do. I get to love you._ " Clary was surprised by hearing the following words. She didn't know Jace had ever listened to that song. It made her feel so many emotions at once. She kissed Jace.

"Wow," Simon said, ending the beautiful moment, "You guys know how to make people cry. Damn, what do I do next?" He wondered out loud, earning a few scoffs from the audience.

"You ask if we take each other. We say 'I do'. You pronounce us husband and wife, we kiss and bah-boom, done. I thought you knew how to do this, _smartass_." Jace commented sarcastically at Simon.

"Thank you, _golden boy._ Clary," Simon began the final question, turning to his best friend, "Do you take Jonathan Christopher Herondale to be your husband?" He asked her, looking so proud. Clary let a few tears drop. Never in a million years did she thought she would marry, let stand get married by her best friend.

"Yes, I absolutely do."

"And Jace," Simon asked Clary's fiance, who was caught up staring at her, "Do you take Clarissa Adele Fairchild to be your wife?" He asked him. She looked at Jace. This is it. They were almost married. It felt so surreal, but so real at the same time. Jace admired his fiance one more time. He looked at her beautiful face and her gorgeous curls. He looked at her tiny frame, which fitted so good into his. God, he felt so lucky. Lucky to be her man and the father of her children.

"I do" He said. Clary's eyes were no longer filled with tears, the tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls. He looked at his parabatai and his sister. At his mom and dad, at Clary's mom and dad. They all looked so happy for them. God, this was the best feeling in the world.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other." Simon said, tears crawling their path over his cheeks as well. And the newlywed couple happily applied.

* * *

 **Soooooooo, this is it. The wedding. I feel like I could've gotten more out of it. What do you think?**

 **I'm so sorry for disappearing for a while, but here I am. Alive and well!**

 **I just want to thank you all for reading my story. I feel like this is a special one for me since it was my first ya know?**

 **Oh btw, if you have questions about the chapter, post a comment/review. I was very confused about the grammar of this chapter. I don't know what had gotten into me.**

 **See you with the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
